


Greek Life

by Noelle12



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 42,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle12/pseuds/Noelle12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Paul is off to uni and pledges a fraternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completely AU. Most of the action takes place at Rutgers College in NJ.

**John Paul**

I take a deep breath as the car pulls up in front of the bland brick building. I had gotten my placement and room information over the summer along with my course registration. I never thought this day would come as it seemed so far off into the future at the time. I have all these conflicting feelings as I step out onto the sidewalk and into the throng of the other freshman and their families arriving to settle into the dorms. I feel nervous and excited and scared yet proud that I finally made it here.

I’m jostled quite rudely out of my reverie as Michaela elbows me in the side.

“What are we standing around for? This is boring.” She complains already.

Michaela insisted on accompanying mom to drop me off on my first day. I make my way to the registration table to get the keys to my room, Mettler Hall room 305.

We each grab something from the car as we make our way up to the room I’ll be living in for the next year.

Mom’s winded before we even hit the second floor landing, but she perseveres and we manage to find the room. Apparently my new roommate has already been there as one of the beds is already made up, but he’s nowhere around. A few more trips up and down the stairs everyone gawking at each other sizing each other up. Since this is Freshman Orientation Week, the upper classmen aren’t here yet and some of the rooms are still empty.

Mum makes the bed as Michaela rifles through my stuff seeing what she can ‘borrow’ while I’m not watching.

“Michaela, if you’re not gonna help, why are you here?” I gasp exasperated as she opens another box and starts pawing through it without actually unpacking anything.

She just makes a face at me and continues looking.

“Hey you.” Mom shouts, “Get helping or go wait in the car.”

“Fine.” Michaela huffs and storms out of the room. Mom gives me a half smile and we both get back to it.

A little while later, “You all set?” She asks turning to me.

“Pretty much.” I reply shrugging.

“Mom,” I take a deep breath, “thanks for everything that you’ve done for me.”

“What am I gonna do without you?” She asks with a tear in her eye as she pulls me in for a hug.

“You still have Michaela.” I respond and she laughs at that.

We head out of the room and I spot Michaela chatting with some guy in the hallway. I walk over and grab her by the elbow. “It’s time for you to leave.” I hiss at her.

“Hey! Get your hands off me!” She shouts. I look at the guy.

“She’s only 16.” I say to him and he visibly blanches.

“That was so uncool.” She pouts on the way downstairs.

“You mind your mouth.” Mom admonishes her.

I see them both off at the car. Mom gives me another hug and a quick lecture on eating right and getting enough rest.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Michaela admits and wraps her arms around my waist. Finally they both get in the car and as they pull away Michaela shouts out the window. “I stole your mp3 player.”

I just look up towards the heavens and get ready for a brand new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Craig**

Moving day again and I really couldn’t be happier. The last few months in my hometown made me realize just how small it is. I can’t wait to be back on campus starting my sophomore year. We’re having a back to school party at the house tonight and I know the freshmen are all here for orientation. The place should be packed with fresh meat.

I’m glad to be back and I can’t help the grin splitting my face. The last few months were agony with my mother and her questions. “Where are you going? Who are you seeing? When are you coming home?” Jesus, enough already. You’d think I didn’t make it through my freshman year the way she treats me like a child.

I pull up to the enormous ivy covered building with the bold Greek letters etched over the entrance. Chi Phi they spell out and I know I’m home. Back with my family.

I drive around back into the parking lot behind the house and step out breathing the air of freedom.

“Hey Craig.” My roommate Heath calls out the window when he sees me in the lot on my way to the house. Since we’re sophomores, they have us in the tiniest room on the third floor in the back of the house. I call back to him and he motions that he’ll come down to give me a hand.

I walk around front and there are a bunch of guys on the front porch drinking beer and catcalling anyone who walks by. I can’t believe how much I missed these guys over the summer. I make my way up to the house.

“Hey Romeo.” They greet me. That was my pledge name. No explanation necessary on why it was given.

We get to chit chatting about our summer vacations and they help me with the stuff I brought. Did I say that I love these guys? They’re my brothers and if there’s one thing I can count on is they will mock me and torture me, but they will always have my back.

I throw my stuff in my room and head outside with a beer to hang out with my brothers.

 **John Paul**

After an hour or so of meeting people in the halls, my roommate makes an appearance. He comes in and flops down on his bed.

“My sisters were driving me crazy. I finally managed to get them to leave after I swore a blood oath to eat right and not work too hard.” He complains.

I laugh at him.

“Oh sorry, man. I’m Justin, nice to meet you.” He says sitting up and sticking out his hand.

I get up to shake it. “John Paul.” I introduce myself. “How many sisters?” I ask him.

“Two too many.” He responds.

“Try five.” I say.

“Five what?” He asks like an overwhelmed idiot.

“Five sisters.” I say laughing.

“Oh boy, you have my sympathy.” He commiserates. “Anyway, you see those hot chicks living across the hall?”

“Uh, no.” I say. “Do you know them?”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind knowing the blond.” He says waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh. Okay.” I say shifting uncomfortably. I mean Justin is a good looking guy with dark blond hair and hazel eyes, but he’s my roommate and he’s really not my type.

“Don’t worry, the brunet is nice too.” He concedes.

“Oh, no. I, uh, don’t think she’d be my type.” I manage to stutter.

“You into blonds?” He asks curiosity killing the cat.

“Uh no.” I say.

“So…?” He prompts. I run my hands over my face and think of a way to explain this.

“Well I didn’t think we’d be having this discussion five minutes after we met, but I’m really not into girls.” I admit.

“Oh.” He looks confused for a moment. “Ohhhh.” He says as it dawns on him. “You’re gay.” He concludes.

“Bingo.” I say worriedly.

“Awesome.” He replies excited.

“What?” I ask astounded.

“Oh this is so great. You’ll be the best wingman ever.” He says eagerly practically bouncing on the bed.

I cock my head to the side, “What?”

“Yeah, the best. It’ll be perfect. We won’t be in competition for the hot girl and you won’t mind distracting her ugly friend.” He reasons. “Awesome. This is gonna be great.”

And really how can you argue with logic like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**John Paul**

Justin and I sit around and do the whole getting to know you bit. Where we’re from, our families, interests, majors, etc. We’re pretty compatible as roommates and his outlook on things is quite refreshing.

A knock on the open door brings us to where we are now.

Two girls are standing in the doorway.

“Hiya.” The taller brunet greets us.

“Hi.” Her smaller blond companion timidly intones.

“Come in.” Justin welcomes them with a predatory look on his face.

“Hi.” I greet them. “Have a seat.”

“I’m Sarah and this is Hannah. We’re in the room across the hall.” The brunet informs us as she settles on Justin’s bed while Hannah sits on my desk chair. Justin looks a little disappointed that Hannah is so far away in the small room. So this is the blond he’s hot for.

“I’m Justin and this is John Paul.” He introduces us.

“We were walking down College Avenue and these guys at one of the frat houses just invited us to a party tonight.” Sarah gushes. “You guys want to come?”

Justin raises his eyebrows at me. I nod back at him.

“We’d love to escort you lovely ladies to the party.” He responds.

“Great.” Sarah says. “We’d better go get ready.”

“Now?” I ask. “What time is this party?”

“Oh, not until 10:00 or so.” Sarah answers.

“It’s not even dinner time yet.” I say confused.

“But it takes awhile for me to look my best.” Sarah says as Justin hides a smile behind his hand.

“We’ll see ya later.” Hannah says. Justin jumps up.

“Would you like to go to the dining hall with us for dinner?” He asks her.

“Sure. Just knock when you’re ready.” Hannah says.

They head to their room and Justin turns on me. “Really, John Paul, are you sure you have five sisters and you don’t know how long it takes to get ready?” He asks rolling his eyes at me.

~oOo~

After dinner, we’re stuck at a floor meeting in the lounge where our preceptor, Javier gives us the rules, consequences and blah, blah, blah as we all sit around bored and thinking about what we’re doing after. It gives me a chance to check out the rest of our freshman floormates. We’re a pretty diverse group and I think this just might be an interesting year.

Finally, Javier stops talking and we practically sprint out of the room before he can remember ‘just one more thing.’

The four of us walk towards the door and Sarah pops in her room for a jacket, Hannah rolls her eyes, Justin shifts nervously from foot to foot and I make sure our door is locked. Sarah comes out with the tiniest ‘jacket’ ever. I’m pretty sure most fashion houses wouldn’t even consider it a jacket. But I admonish myself for even knowing the term ‘fashion house’.

We make the short walk to the frat house and are greeted at the door by two guys who are supposed to be checking IDs, but all they do is stamp our hands and wave us through the door.

We follow the noise down to the basement where the party is in full swing. Dodging through the crowd, we find the bar and get our first beers of the night. Not knowing anyone, the four of us kind of cling into a tight group making observations and mocking some of the other people there.

We’re startled out of our cliquish comfort zone when a bell rings at the bar and everyone starts shouting, “CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” Justin and I shrug at each other and down our beers.

Taking the empty cups, I head over to the bar for a refill. I’m standing here with the cups out waiting for someone to take them, but the guys manning the taps keep bypassing me and serving the girls in attendance. Finally someone grabs the cups from my hand.

“Hey Bud, refill these for me!” He shouts over the noise of the party. Bud nods his head and gets right on it. I look at my benefactor and am pretty sure I turn to jelly right then. He was gorgeous and I mean fucking gorgeous. Dark brown hair that was a little too long as it curled over his collar. A tight tee shirt that showed off a slender frame, tight jeans that clung in all the right places. I drag my eyes back up to his face and his eyelashes are something most girls would die for that frame the most gorgeous chocolate brown, what can only be described as bedroom, eyes.

He hands me the full cups. “Th-thanks.” I manage to stutter.

“No problem.” He replies winking at me and I go to say something else when a guy grabs him from the back.

“Hey Romeo!” This other man says wrapping his arms around his trim waist and picking him up off the ground.

“Beaver. Hey man, how are you?” He replies and Beaver pulls him off through the crowd.

I go back to where I left the others and Hannah is beaming at me.

“What?” I ask.

“Who was that guy you were talking to?” She asks knowingly.

“I don’t know. He got me a refill and then was dragged off somewhere.” I reply trying to keep the tremor from my voice.

“Oh, he was hot.” She says giggling. I think she’s had a bit to drink.

“What?” I ask.

“Oh, don’t tell me you couldn’t tell. You were practically panting over him.” She says meaningfully.

I think I turn six shades of red. “B-but… I wasn’t that obvious was I?” I whisper loudly.

“I don’t think he noticed.” She says.

“Oh my God, how embarrassing.” I exclaim.

“It’s fine. No one saw.” She tries comforting me.

“You did.” I accuse.

“Yeah, but I was watching.” She says smiling at me. And I can’t help but smile back.

We stand around drinking and laughing. I try to find Romeo in the crowd, but other than a glimpse here or a glance there, I can’t seem to locate him again. It’s getting late and the four of us are rather drunk, so we head back to the dorm. Hannah leaning on Justin and Sarah clinging onto me. We pause in the hall and when I go to unlock the door Sarah is suddenly all over me.

“Come on, John Paul.” She whines grabbing at my arm and trying to pull me into her.

“Sarah, you’re really not my type.” I explain gently as I see Justin kissing Hannah across the hall.

“Come on, just one kiss.” She puckers up. Hannah ends her kiss with Justin and steers Sarah into their dorm room.

“Thanks, Han.” I say.

“Good night.” She replies with a dreamy smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**John Paul**

So, the next morning, what I really want to do is thrown completely out the window. Hannah seemingly takes over my life, actually our lives, as she appears in the doorway bright and early with a schedule of orientation week events.

I groan and bury myself further under the covers as her annoyingly perky voice pounds its way through my drink addled brain. Justin is soaking it all up though as he nods at all her suggestions. Hannah has managed to plan our whole week for us.

There are all kinds of things on the docket for us freshmen. There are campus tours, meet and greets, picnics and other fun getting to know you activities. Can’t you just hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice?

Hannah’s theory is that we only get one chance to do this, so we’re going to do it, damn it. I just don’t have the temerity to argue with her because the hangover is keeping my brain from forming rational thought.

She did schedule some time for us to get some important things accomplished. One day we took a trip to the bookstore. That liberated a few hundred dollars out of my student loan. I also sort out my work study assignment and find that Hannah and I will be working together at the gym. It could be worse is all I’m saying.

On another note though, is that it doesn’t matter where I go, but I see the mystery man, Romeo everywhere. I see him by the post boxes. I see him in the bursar’s office. I see him in the dining hall. Even on the walk to the bookstore, I see him on the front porch of his house. I swear he almost nodded at me in recognition once, but I was trying so hard not to ogle him, I might be mistaken. And every time I see him, my pulse quickens, my stomach flutters and my palms get all sweaty. I was so bad once Hannah had to check that I was okay.

I know I’m completely screwed. I have a crush on a guy I don’t even know and just happened to say one word to once and I completely stuttered it out. I can’t wait for classes to start so I have something else to concentrate on. And the fact that Hannah and Justin are encouraging my crush is not helping at all. They keep telling me to just go and talk to him, but how can I? I don’t know anything about him. What’s my great pick up line? No, really tell me because I don’t have a clue.

~oOo~

The week flies by and by Thursday night, Hannah and I are at our work study job checking IDs at the college gym. It’s very exciting as we sit at the table near the entrance door. We have resorted to making faces at each other as we’ve run out of things to talk about. I’ll admit Hannah is pretty talented when she makes her fish face.

Basically we sit at a table and wait for people to come in. We check their student IDs and make them sign the register. It’s boring, but it’s better than cleaning up slop in the dining hall anyway.

Suddenly Hannah nudges me. I look up to see the man who has starred in all my wet dreams for the past week approaching the table. He looks good enough to eat. I can’t keep my eyes off him when he stops at the table and pulls out his wallet to get his ID. I check out the way his black jeans cling to him, the way his tee shirt is sloppily tucked in. He hands the ID to me and I can barely keep my hands from shaking. He signs the book and I notice the way his hair curls over his ear when he leans over the table. And then I am completely drawn down to his slender fingers caressing the pen as he signs his name.

I see Hannah mouthing, “Oh my God.” While Romeo is distracted.

I look at the ID card he thrust into my hands, Craig Dean. So the mystery man has a name. I just wish it was longer, so I could stare at him for a bit more. He straightens up and I hand him his ID.

“Craig, have a good workout.” I say in the most even tone I can pull off at the moment.

“Thanks.” He replies and walks through the glass doors.

Hannah grabs my arm and starts shaking me. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.” She says over and over.

“I know.” I nod agreeing with her.

“He’s gorgeous.” She fawns.

“I know.” I concur still in a bit of a daze.

“Oh my God, John Paul. You just talked to him.” She practically squeals.

“I know.” And we grin goofily at each other.

 **Craig**

I come back to the house after working out and am just lying on the bed. Heath put up a basketball net, so I’m throwing things through the hoop. It really doesn’t matter what I throw, just whatever I can reach from my bed, socks, shoes, an errant ball or two.

My brain is going into overdrive, it’s really weird, but ever since that party we had on the first night, I keep seeing this blond haired guy around. I know I know him from somewhere. Maybe he was at the party, but I was really drunk and don’t even remember much. I see him glancing at me like maybe he knows me too. But I can’t even catch his eye to see if I might be able to figure it out.

Anyway, this week has been about trying to get back into my routine. Being home this summer really screwed up my schedule. But with classes starting soon, I have to get everything sorted out and ready to go. It just seems that wherever I go I see this guy. Even when I start back at the gym to workout the blond haired guy was working there.

He was working the desk with some girl and I shove my ID at him hoping he’ll see my name and mention if he knows me or not. But all he does is hand it back and tells me to have a good work out. Who is this guy and why is it bothering me so much?

Heath, my brown haired, green eyed roommate, comes in and interrupts my musing. He flops on his bed sighing.

“What’s the matter?” I ask him.

“Nothing, just bored. There’s nothing good going on.” He complains.

“Oh, we can always head over to the orientation stuff that’s going on.” I suggest.

He eyes me warily, “Aren’t we a bit old for that?”

“It was just a suggestion. You know what? I need you to come to the gym with me tomorrow.” I say.

“Why?” He asks suspiciously like I might make him workout.

“There’s this guy…” I start and he promptly interrupts me.

“A guy?” He asks cocking an eyebrow up.

“Shut up, just some guy.” I say defensively, “He looks familiar, but I can’t think of where I know him from.”

“Oh, is that it?” He asks eyeing me up.

“Yeah, that’s it.” I reply not quite sure where he’s going with this.

“Is he cute?” Heath asks.

“Yes… no… I don’t know. Why would I know that?” I say exasperated.

“I don’t know, thought you might consider batting for the other team. Or… maybe I’d want to date him. That is if we can figure out who he is. What’s he look like?” He asks really interested all of a sudden.

“I don’t know. Tall?” I suggest.

“Way too much info, Craig.” He laughs. “Hair color, eye color, sexual preference, fat, skinny, you know the basics?”

“Okay, he’s about my height, short dark blond hair, blue eyes, thin, but not skinny and not a muscle bound freak either. And how the hell would I know if he’s into guys or girls?”

“A boy can dream, can’t he?” Heath says closing his eyes, which I take as his assent to my cunning little plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Craig**

It turns out that Heath was pretty excited about our reconnaissance trip to the gym tonight. He was pretending it was some great spy mission like he’s James Bond or something. I had to use all my strength and cunning into convincing him he didn’t need a disguise to accompany me there. It’s not like Heath knew this guy and we were trying to hide our true identities from him.

But God he can be so embarrassing sometimes. We walk up to the front door of the nondescript brick building and Heath’s peeking through the door. “So what’s the game plan.” He asks.

“What?” I ask clearly perplexed.

“We need a plan.” He thinks a moment and then snaps his fingers. “I got it, you create a diversion and I’ll jump him.” He decides.

“We’re not trying to mug him.” I say exasperated. “I just need to know if you recognize him.”

“Oh.” He says sounding disappointed. He peers through the door. “Is that him?” He whispers pointing inside.

“Stop pointing. It’s a glass door. He’ll see you.” I hiss at him.

“Oh, I didn’t think of that.” He shrugs, but drops his hand.

“You are so stupid. Please don’t do anything embarrassing.” I plead with him.

“Let me get this straight, pardon the pun, but you asked me to come with you to solve a mystery, but you’re scolding me on my conduct?” He asks.

“Yes.” I say.

“Okay as long as we’ve got that straight.” He smiles at me.

“Come on.” I say opening the door. It turns out that he is there checking IDs with the blond girl again. We walk over to the table. Well, I walked, I think what Heath is doing would be called skulking. God, he’s embarrassing. The girl notices me first and nudges the guy who turns to face me and he drinks me in as he watches my approach.

“Hi again.” He greets me. I pull out my ID and Heath sidles up beside me. I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.

“Hi.” I respond and lean over to sign the book while Heath checks him out.

“You look really familiar.” Heath says to the guy. Very subtle.

“Oh.” He responds. “I just moved into Mettler last week. Do you live there too?”

“No. That’s not it.” Heath responds thinking. “Were you at the Chi Phi party last week?”

“Um, I don’t know. We went to some frat party last week, Han, you know what the name of the house was?” The guy answers.

“No. But I think it’s the ivy covered one on College Avenue.” Han adds in.

“Yeah, yeah that’s it. We live there.” Heath says gesturing between the two of us like a dork. “That’s why you look so familiar. There it is, mystery solved. Can I go now?”

“Shh.” I kick him under the table. “Show them your ID and let’s go in.”

“Craig, do I have to?” Heath whines.

“Yes. Let’s go.” I tell him.

Heath takes out his ID and signs his name. I stand awkwardly waiting for him to finish. When he hands the pen back to the guy and gets his ID back, he slides his hand over the guy’s hand.

“So what’s your name?” Heath asks him still leaning over.

“I’m John Paul and this is Hannah.” He responds gesturing to the girl.

“I’m Heath and this here is Craig.” He says cocking a thumb in my direction.

“Hi.” I say giving a little wave and Hannah waves back.

“You live in Mettler, huh? Freshman?” Oh my God, he’s now hitting on this guy. I roll my eyes, and Hannah giggles.

“Yeah.” He responds smiling at Heath. “So I guess you’re a Chi Phi… What year?”

“Oh, uh, sophomore.” Heath responds smiling back. I really don’t think I can stand to watch this.

“Let’s go.” I say dragging Heath away.

“It was nice meeting you, John Paul.” Heath calls as I pull him away.

Once the doors close behind us, I turn on Heath, “What the fuck was that all about?”

“I was just trying to get some info for you, but if that’s the way you feel, forget about it. And what’s with the manhandling, man? You could have injured me.” He says sounding pissed and rubbing his arm.

“Oh forget it.” I say storming down the hall.

“What?” Heath says after me as I slam through the door to the locker room.

He follows me in as I get changed into my workout clothes.

“You do know he’s gorgeous, right?” Heath asks stopping next to me.

“Wh-what?” I ask. All I know is that I don’t know him from anywhere. It must have been from the party last week.

“Oh, he really is. Did you see those eyes? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that color blue before. And his hair is just the right amount of tousled, his body ain’t too shabby from what I saw either.” Heath comments with a little eyebrow waggle.

“You got all that from in there?” I ask.

“Uh huh. Come on, you can sum up Hannah in the same way.” He states.

“No I can’t.” I protest and I realize he’s right. And it starts to scare me because normally I’d be sizing up any girl in the room and the only observation I made about Hannah is that she’s blond. What’s going on with me?

“Then you’re slipping, man.” Heath says as he starts to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**John Paul**

I am awoken from a very peaceful sleep by a blond man jumping on my bed, which normally I would enjoy if he wasn’t shouting at me.

“John Paul!” He yells as he jumps up and down.

“What?” I groggily ask.

“It’s time to get up.” Justin says as he retreats from my bed.

“What the fuck?” I ask rolling over.

“It’s the first day of classes.” Hannah explains. I turn my head towards her voice as I wasn’t aware that anyone else was there.

“All right.” I say.

“How do you sleep like that?” Hannah asks. “Justin wasn’t kidding about the only way to wake you up, was he?”

“No.” I say rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “Why are you here so early?” I ask her.

“Um, Hannah thought we should have breakfast before class.” Justin explains.

“Oh, breakfast, class, where am I going today, what day is today?” I ask in that morning amnesia way.

“It’s Monday, duh. Go check your schedule.” Justin suggests sitting on his bed.

I stumble out of bed noting the highlighted schedule on my desk, realizing that I have at least two hours before my first class.

“Hannah, I don’t have to be up for at least another hour or so.” I accuse her.

“Come on, John Paul, I want to have a nice leisurely meal before the reality of classes settles in.” She pleads with me.

“Fine.” I grumble and grab my toiletries to get ready for the day. “I’ll meet you guys back in a bit.” I say leaving them alone in the room, which is probably a mistake since I’ve walked in on the two of them all over each other pretty much every day last week. They’re a cute couple though, but maybe we need a system or something, so I don’t have to cover my eyes just to walk into my room.

~oOo~

“So I was thinking of joining a sorority.” Hannah says before taking a spoonful of her cereal.

“Yeah, go on.” Justin encourages her.

“Yeah, I was thinking we only get one chance and I think I want the whole college experience.” She reasons gesturing with her hands out signifying whole.

“That sounds logical.” Justin agrees with her.

“So, maybe you guys should rush a fraternity too and we can do all sorts of Greek things together.” She says.

“Um, what?” I ask a little startled. I haven’t been to any of the frats since that first party and joining one hadn’t even entered my mind.

“Definitely.” Justin agrees with Hannah. When does he not agree with her?

“Yeah, I think it would be good for you.” She says pointedly looking at me, “Both of you.”

“Why?” I ask.

“Because we all need to make some friends and join in and just experience it all.” She says eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Fine.” I agree. “So when do we do this?”

“Rush Week is next week. We can make a list of fraternities and sororities and work out which ones would be the best fit.” She sounds excited to have a project, but right now we have to deal with our first day of classes.

~oOo~

The week flies by in no time at all. I manage to actually find all my classes on a very confusing college campus. I mean why is room 204 located on the third floor?

Hannah spent every night at work whittling down the list of fraternities and sororities into an acceptable number that we could visit in one week especially since we have to work and do homework on top of that as well. I already have a 20 page paper due in one of my classes. But I think the worst part of the week is I don’t spot Craig anywhere and I really miss him.

 **Craig**

So, it’s the first week of classes, no surprises there. Most of the same people I was in class with last year. The problem I’m having is I don’t have time to workout this week and I miss going to the gym. But with all the workload of classes and the Rush Week activity planning we’ve got going on at the house, there’s just no time. So much for my schedule.

It’s finally Friday and a few beers after class seems in order, but sooner rather than later those few beers render me completely wasted and Heath has to drag my sorry ass to bed.

“Heeeeeeeeath.” I slur as he puts me to bed.

“Yes, Craig?” He answers.

“You’re so cute.” I say giggling patting his cheek.

“Now, he crosses to the dark side.” Heath sighs. “Why do you do this when you’re drunk, you lightweight?”

“I love you, man.” I say as he pulls the blankets up over me.

“I love you too.” He says placing the wastebasket next to my bed. “Like a brother though, not the way you’re thinking.” He winks at me.

“Heeeeeeeeath.” I slur.

“Yes, Craig?” He sounds exasperated.

“You’re the best.” I say trying to focus on his face.

“Good night, Princess.” He says closing the door behind him.

And then it fades to black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story awhile ago, but it's one of my favorites. If anyone has a comment good or bad, please post it. I love getting feedback. xx

**Craig**

“Sleeping Beauty!” I hear a voice calling through a haze.

“Time to get up.” The voice calls. Ow, my head hurts like there’s a team of horses galloping around it.

“Huh?” Is the only noise I can make through the thick fuzzy sock lodged in my mouth. Shit that’s not a sock, it’s my tongue. Ew!

“Your chariot awaits.” The voice is back.

“Uh.” I mutter peeking an eye open. The fuzzy vision in front of me appears to be Heath holding up a bucket and some rubber gloves.

“Come on, time to get this place cleaned up.” He says swinging the bucket.

“Clean, huh?” I protest hoarsely.

“Yep.” He says.

“Sleeping Beauty doesn’t clean or have a chariot.” I explain thickly through the cotton in my mouth.

“Fine, Cinderella, get your ball gown on, it’s time to scrub the castle... And you know way too much about princesses than I feel comfortable with.” He says.

“Fuck you.” I retort.

“You wish.” He winks and smiles. “Get up now, Cinderella, or I might have to dump this bucket on you. If you’re lucky it might be Pine Sol and you’ll smell like a forest for a week. If you’re not lucky and it’s bleach, then that might leave a mark.” Heath grins wickedly.

“You suck.” I say managing to lift my head from the pillow.

“I know. You’ve got 10 minutes to get downstairs.” He threatens slamming the door behind him.

 **John Paul**

“What do you think of this one?” I ask looking in the mirror.

Justin eyes me warily. “You look fine.” He answers.

“Just fine?” I ask whipping around to face him.

“Yes, can we just go already? You’ve looked fine in the last ten outfits you tried on too.” He whines.

“But I want to look my best.” I protest.

“Fine, the blue shirt with the black jeans. Okay?” He blurts out.

“You think?” I question him looking in the mirror again.

“John Paul, you’re starting to sound like a girl. Let’s go.” He pleads.

“Maybe I should ask Hannah.” I say heading for the door.

“By all means, please go ask Hannah.” Justin says defeated.

I open the door to go across the hall and Hannah is standing there with her fist up ready to knock.

“Come in.” I say.

“You must be psychic.” Hannah says giggling and following me into the room.

“More like psycho.” Justin intones.

“Shut up.” I say glaring at him.

“Boys, that’s enough.” Hannah says in her motherly tone.

“So, Han, this one or the blue with the black?” I ask.

“The blue with the black, definitely.” She answers and Justin gives me a triumphant look.

~oOo~

So another 20 minutes later and the four of us head down College Avenue set to become a brother or sister to some social club or another. Justin and I say good bye to Sarah and Hannah when we split at the corner with Justin and I heading down Union Street or Frat Row and Hannah and Sarah heading towards the sororities on Stone Street. We agree to meet back at the dorms to discuss our evenings.

We’ve narrowed the field down to about seven that look like possible matches. And the plan is to visit as many as we can to get a feel for each place. I’m so freaking nervous about all this. What if at the end of all our planning and small talk no one wants me to join?

Justin, on the other hand, seems so overly confident and very excited. He’s practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. We walk up to Delta Phi, it’s one of the biggest houses on the street with the name St. Elmo’s over the entrance door. Tonight is the Meet the Brothers Rush event.

Justin and I are ushered into a large living room. The walls are lined with photos of each year’s members. A man walks over to greet us.

“Hi, I’m Mike O’Connell, D Phi President, glad you could join us tonight.” He greets us warmly.

We shake hands all around and chit chat a bit. It’s like being on a first date. Standard questions like what’s your major, what are you interested in, where are you from, etc.

Mike gives us a run down on the fraternity. What’s expected of the members and the one thing that seals our fate is that almost all of the members have fathers that are CEOs of corporations and donate generously to the frat.

That leaves us out. Justin and I both come from blue collar backgrounds and are only at this college due to student loans and Pell Grants.

We say good night and head to the second frat on the list. And then the third and then the fourth. It was a night of really bad fits so far. The Alphas are all athletes who are members on one college sports team or another.

The Sigmas are all currently pulling 4.0 GPAs and majoring in engineering or one of the other science fields. That’s definitely not us. And so on.

 **Craig**

I stand in the crowded living room of the frat and look proudly around at all the hard work I put in today. The place looks great. I still feel a little sick from my hangover, but I’ve lived through worse.

I always forget how much I love this place. It may be just a house full of guys, but to me, this is home.

Everyone pitched in today and the turnout of prospective pledges has been really good so far. Well, some of them seem to be real losers, I can’t imagine the brothers bidding on any of them, but there have been a few that are quite promising. At the end of the week we’ll have a meeting to discuss the rushees who have shown up this week and then we send out bids to those that we want in the brotherhood.

I watch Heath as he circles the rushees. He looks like a predator sizing up his prey. I love him, but subtlety is not his strong suit.

It’s getting late when John Paul arrives with a blond guy in tow. They walk in and head for the drinks table where Heath spots them and heads over. I start to make my way over because Heath has been drinking and he tends to get a little forward the more he has to drink.

“John Paul.” Heath welcomes him. “Good to see you again.” And he sticks his hand out.

“Heath, right?” He asks. And Heath nods and John Paul shakes his hand. “This is my roommate, Justin. Justin, this is Heath.” And they shake hands too.

“You’ve been hiding this one.” Heath implies leaning into John Paul.

“Uh, no, this is Hannah’s boyfriend.” John Paul explains a little put off.

“Oh, gotcha.” Heath says. He spots me, “Craig, Craig, come here. Look who it is.” I shuffle over to them and get introduced to Justin.

We all stand a little awkwardly for a minute or two.

“So you guys are interested in rushing Chi Phi?” Heath asks.

“Uh yeah, we’ve been to some of the other fraternities, but none seemed right.” John Paul explains.

“Okay, so let’s do this properly.” Heath says and proceeds to grill them on what they’re looking for in a frat. Why the others didn’t seem right and drabble like that.

Justin and John Paul give really good responses and I think they’d be perfect for us.

“We’re none of those things, John Paul.” I say. “We’re just a group of guys who like to have fun. We don’t expect our brothers to be anything than what they are. We’re not looking to be the smartest, the wealthiest, the most athletic. We are who we are. We’re a diverse group and we hate conformity.” I wink at Heath and take a sip from my drink, it’s just cola, so don’t look at me like that.

“Why don’t you guys go mingle and see what you think.” Heath suggests.

After they walk away, Heath nudges me. “He’s yummy.”

“Who?” I ask watching Justin and John Paul walk away.

“Both of them, but Justin is already spoken for.” Heath sighs.

“Oh.” I reply.

“With Hannah, the gym girl.” Heath further details for me.

“Oh. Why are you telling me this?” I ask.

“I don’t know. Just thought you might want to know.” He responds. I roll my eyes and walk away.

 **John Paul**

Justin and I spend some time getting to know the other brothers at Chi Phi. I don’t know, it just feels right here. Like it’s some place I belong, almost like home. Justin leaves me to go to the restroom and I find Heath slinking up beside me. I mean really, it might sound weird, but that’s what it would be called, slinking.

“So, uh, John Paul,” he says leaning in a bit, “how do you like it here at Chi Phi?”

“Um… I, uh, it seems like a pretty cool place.” I lean back a little looking around for Justin.

“Yeah? We have a good time here.” Heath says suggestively, eyebrow waggle and all.

“Yeah.” I say a little uncomfortable by the attention.

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something some time?” He asks me.

“Are you asking me out?” I ask needing clarification. I mean it’s flattering and Heath is a really good looking guy, but now is not the time.

“Uh, yeah. You are gay aren’t you?” He asks backing up.

“Yeah. But, I, uh, really can’t go out with you while I’m rushing your fraternity. I don’t think it’s a good idea. Maybe after I pledge somewhere.” I explain letting him down as gently as I can.

Craig practically storms over and grabs Heath under the arm. “I think you’ve had enough to drink.” He hisses pulling Heath away. I just stand and stare shocked by the display.

“What was that about?” Justin asks when he returns.

“I. don’t. know.” I say watching Craig march Heath up the stairs. “It was weird, Heath asked me out and Craig came over and dragged him away.”

“That is weird. Did you say yes?” Justin asks hopefully.

“No.” I respond.

“Why not?” He asks confused.

“I just don’t think it would be a good idea. Like the only way I got a bid was dating one of the brothers. That’s not the way I want to get into a frat.” I explain.

“All right.” He says. “I didn’t think of it that way.”

~oOo~

I see Craig come down the stairs about a half hour later. I go over to him, “What did you do that for?” I ask him, not accusatory, but I’m kind of curious.

“Oh,” he rubs the back of his neck face blushing a bit, “I thought he was bothering you.”

“No,” I say, “I handled him.”

“Yeah, he told me.” He admits a little embarrassed.

“He did?” I ask.

“Yeah, um, if you don’t mind me asking, how is your night going?” Craig asks changing subjects swiftly.

“Oh, you mean Rush, right?” I ask deadpan, “Not how many times I was hit on?”

He laughs, “No, I meant Rush.”

“Well, we went to a few different fraternities, but, you know, they’re all so, I don’t know, maybe cliqueish is the right word. And I’m really not rich enough, athletic enough nor smart enough to be in them.” I complain to him again.

“Yeah, I felt that way last year too.” He commiserates with me.

“So how did you end up here?” I ask.

“Sit down.” He says indicating the steps. We settle down next to each other. “I did the same thing you are. Heath and I visited some of the houses, but there were none that felt right, you know. But then we stumbled in here on our way back to our dorm and it felt like home. So here we are.”

“So how does it all work? You know, rushing and pledging and stuff like that?” I ask next.

That seemed to be the right question because Craig told me some stories about rushing and bidding and finally becoming a pledge. Being assigned a big brother and all the stupid things they make you do to prove your loyalty to the brotherhood. I can’t help watching the way the corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles, the way his lips purse when he’s thinking. The ease that the stories roll off his tongue and his lack of embarrassment while telling the most humiliating tales of bizarre dares that he endured as a pledge just take my breath away.

I’m so pissed off when Justin interrupts us. I had almost forgotten he was even here. It’s way past midnight now and time to go home. Craig sees us to the door and wishes us luck with Rush as he shows us out.

I practically swoon when he shakes my hand while saying good night.

I am totally screwed, but I talked to him, that’s a step in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**John Paul**

I’m walking across the quad on the way to lunch. Hannah, Sarah and Justin are meeting me in a few minutes.

“John… John Paul.” I hear someone calling me over the din of my headphones. I stop and look around when Craig comes up to me slightly out of breath. I pull the buds out of my ears.

“Craig.” I answer breathlessly. I don’t know how he elicits that reaction just by calling my name.

“I’m glad I caught you.” He says.

“Yeah, what’s up?” I inquire.

“I’ve got some good news.” He starts smiling.

“Yeah?” I interrupt.

“We were talking last night and you and Justin are practically shoe ins to get bids for Chi Phi.” He imparts grinning brilliantly.

“That’s great.” I exclaim really excited by the news.

“Yeah, yeah. It should be great.” He says, but then his face changes and he rubs the back of his neck.

“What’s the matter? That is good news. Isn’t it?” I ask worried.

“Yeah, the best. I, uh…” He stutters bringing his hand around and rubbing the front of his neck while searching for words. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay with the whole Heath thing.”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem. Heath seems like a pretty decent guy.” I see Hannah and the rest approaching. She spots us talking and steers them around us before Justin or Sarah can interrupt.

“He is. He’s pretty much my best friend.” Craig explains. “He’s just, uh, not too good with rejection. And he’d been drinking and I didn’t want him to say or do something to offend you or embarrass himself.”

“Oh yeah. No worries. He was fine. I just didn’t think it would look right if I went out with him, but I thought I explained it.” I say a little concerned that I might have fucked things up.

“Oh no, Heath told me. You were perfect. No problems there. I – I just wanted to make sure our, I mean Heath and mine, actions didn’t bother you. So, you’re still interested in pledging?” He asks nervously.

“Yeah, definitely. I think it’d be great.” I say honestly.

“That’s good to hear.” He says smiling and claps me on the arm. “Don’t forget the games tournament tonight. I’ve got to get going, but I’ll see ya around.”

“I won’t. Bye, Craig.” I say as he turns to walk away. I look down where he touched my arm and can practically feel my skin tingling from the contact even through the material of my shirt.

“Bye, John Paul.” He replies and I just cannot tear my eyes away from his ass as I watch him walk away.

~oOo~

 **Craig**

God, could class be more boring. Economics, gross national product, blah, blah, blah. I find myself zoning out thinking about what’s going on at the house. We’ve got the games tournament tonight, Texas Hold ‘em poker tomorrow, an open house party and then wrapping up with a barbecue on Friday. Bids go out early Saturday. I’m just really excited to be on this side of the process this year.

I head back to the house after class running into Heath who’s lazing on the couch in the living room.

“Hey man.” I greet him plopping down on the other couch.

“Hey.” He drones halfheartedly.

“What’s the matter?” I ask confused by his mood.

“I just feel so stupid.” He says.

“Why? What happened?” I ask.

He sits up grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his body. “I really screwed up last night.” He explains.

“Why do you say that?” I ask needing more details.

“I asked John Paul out last night.” He says sighing.

“And?” I ask circling my hands for more info.

“And he turned me down.” He sighs.

“So? He explained it.” I say exasperated by this topic.

“Yeah, but…” Heath starts.

“Yeah, but nothing, Heath.” I say getting angry. “He turned you down so it wouldn’t look like the only reason he was dating you was so he could get into Chi Phi. Don’t make it out like he’s the bad guy. You made a bad decision and he saved you from looking like an idiot in front of the brothers.”

“B-but…” He tries to interrupt.

“How would it look if you dated one of the pledges?” I ask.

“All right. I get it. It would look bad.” He admits.

~oOo~

 **John Paul**

The week flies by. Days spent in class, evenings at work and nights at the Chi Phi house. It’s the only house Justin and I go back to. The others are just lacking that certain something we are looking for. I have to admit that I’m completely exhausted yet exhilarated. We’re outside drinking on the back deck after eating barbecue. I step into the house to sit down for a few minutes. It’s really been a long week.

I almost nod off when Craig sits down next to me and I mean right next to me. I can feel his leg pressed up against mine and I immediately notice the heat of his body.

“So, you excited?” He asks rubbing his hands together, smile lighting up his face. “Bids go out tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” I say waking up a bit. His heat and close proximity are tantalizing. “I just don’t know how I’m going to choose.”

“Wh-what?” He stutters.

“You know, all those bids, I just don’t know how I’m going to choose.” I respond trying not to smile, but he catches me anyway.

“You jerk!” He exclaims. “You are so pledging here. Don’t even joke like that.” He punches my arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” I ask rubbing my arm mockingly.

“You… you, I don’t know, you jerk.” He says looking hurt.

A sudden movement from my left catches my eye and Heath launches himself into our laps.

“Heath.” Craig says looking down at Heath who is now lounging across both of us.

“Yes.” Heath says, Craig catches my eye and we roll Heath onto the floor.

“Ow, you bastards. What was that for?” He sits up looking highly offended.

“Just for being you.” Craig retorts. I just watch in stunned silence.

“I just had the most brilliant idea.” Heath tells us from his seated position on the floor.

“And what pray tell would that be?” Craig asks him.

“We need to go on a mission.” He explains.

“And what would this mission be?” Craig asks.

“We need to infiltrate the other houses and see who they’re bidding on.” Heath says like it’s the most ordinary thing in the world.

“Really? And why would we do this?” Craig questions Heath’s motives.

“So, we can get the best pledges on campus.” Heath clarifies in a tone like it is so obvious.

“All right, so what’s the plan?” Craig asks.

“That’s where you come in.” Heath says.

“Uh huh.” Craig intones.

“I need you to come up with the plan.” Heath explains.

“You’re an idiot.” Craig says laughing. “I am not infiltrating the other houses. I’m quite happy with who we have bids on.”

“But don’t you want to know who else will be bidding on them?” Heath asks.

“No, I’m sure the ones that are worth it will make the right decision.” Craig says confidently.

“John Paul.” Justin is calling from the door.

“Excuse me.” I say heading over.

“We have to go. Beaver just spilled his beer all over me.” He complains.

“All right. Let me just say good bye and we’ll go.” I say heading back to the couch.

“You’re leaving.” Craig grumbles disappointed.

“Yeah, Justin is a bit wet.” I explain.

“So let him go on his own. He’s a big boy. Stay with us.” Heath pleads.

“No, I can’t do that to him.” I say.

“Are we gonna hear from you tomorrow?” Craig asks.

“Why?” I sound confused.

“Whether or not you accept your bid.” Heath says.

“Yeah, yeah… definitely.” I say smiling like I finally belong somewhere.

“See ya.” They say.

“Bye.” I return and head out into the night thinking about what a whirlwind the last few weeks have been.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a pretty short chapter.

**John Paul**

Saturday morning and I find Justin jumping on my bed again trying to wake me up. I’m going to have to kill him one of these days.

“John,” bounce “Paul” bounce “the” bounce “bids” bounce “are” bounce “here.”

“All right. I’m up already.” I groan. “Get off.”

Justin backs off the bed.

“Have you opened yours yet?” I ask him.

Justin rolls his eyes. “No, I’m waiting for you, duh.”

“How many?” I ask.

“I got two and you got three.” Justin replies handing me the envelopes.

“Here goes nothing, on three. One… two… three.” And we tear into the first envelope. “Theta Chi.” I say.

“Delta Tau.” Justin says tossing the paper aside. “Okay, second one.”

“Chi Phi.” I say.

“Chi Phi.” He replies and we both grin at each other. “What’s your third one?” He asks.

“Sigma Epsilon.” I say tearing the envelope open.

“Chi Phi it is.” Justin says.

“You’re not interested in Delta Tau?” I ask him.

“No. We’re doing this together.” Justin replies and then thinks, “You weren’t interested in another house were you? I mean if you don’t want to pledge with me I’d understand.” He says suddenly unsure about it.

“No, no. I just want to make sure it’s what you want. I’m not interested in the other houses.” I say.

“Oh okay.” He replies and I can see him visibly relax.

“All right, man. This is gonna be awesome!” He stands up and we bump forearms, which is this thing we do. “What are we gonna wear?” He exclaims jumping up and navigating the piles of dirty clothes on the floor to get to the closet where hopefully there’s something decent to wear.

~oOo~

The day drags on and on. Justin and I are both nervous about going to the house to accept our bids. We’re supposed to be there at 9:00 and after fussing with our clothes, doing some laundry so we’d have something decent to wear, trying to get some homework done, the day still felt like forever. The uncertainty of this either being the best thing that ever happened to us or the worst is taking its toll on us.

We show up at the house and there are four guys already standing on the porch. We all kind of eye each other up. One guy speaks up and tells us that the brothers asked them to wait outside. So we’re all just shifting around nervously shooting each other looks. I guess this is our pledge class. I thought there’d be more of us, but six is a good number.

One guy, who looks pretty calm, has brown hair and a tattoo on his right forearm and another peeking out from under his left tee shirt sleeve. There’s a redhead nervously chewing his nails, a blond staring up at the sky and another brunet shifting from foot to foot. I don’t recall seeing these guys at the house during the week, but I was so caught up with getting to know Craig better that maybe I just never noticed them.

After what feels like hours, but was probably only 10 minutes, the door opens and a finger beckons us inside the darkened room. I notice that the room is lit by hundreds of candles giving a soft glow yet casting eerie shadows along the walls. We follow the figure into the center of the room and the brothers form a circle around us.

Justin stands as close to me as possible to comfort and receive comfort. I search the room for a friendly face, but everyone looks so serious. The silence stretches on until Chris, the President, steps forward to greet us. He welcomes us to the fraternity and turns the floor over to the Pledge Master, Joe Russo.

“Welcome to the Chi Phi fraternity, Alpha chapter.” Joe starts. “You will begin the pledge period today that will culminate at the end of Hell Week near Halloween. I will be handing out your pledge pins and nicknames. Each pledge has been assigned a big brother who will find you at the end of tonight’s ceremony and will begin your education on the ways of Chi Phi House.”

I move my arm against Justin’s while taking in what Joe is saying to us.

“We do not haze at Chi Phi, but you will be expected to participate in various activities throughout the next few weeks. You are expected to learn the rules and history of this chapter in order to become a brother here. One suggestion I have is that you learn to swim.” Joe informs us. I can feel Justin tense at this last statement.

Joe walks up to our line, “Justin Burton, you are now known as Flipper.” He states as he hands him his pledge pin.

“John Paul McQueen, you are now known as Oberon.” And he hands me my pin. He moves down the line and stops at each pledge bestowing pins and nicknames.

“Tom Matthews, your pledge name is Spike.”

“Sean O’Connell, you are Leprechaun.”

“Will Demarest, your pledge name is Platypus.”

“And, Rob Felton, your name is Sirius.”

Turning to the brothers standing in front of us, “Gentlemen, I present to you the Pledge Class of 2009.” Joe announces.

The brothers pull bottles of champagne from behind their backs, pop the corks and spray us. The room erupts in chaos with shouts and cheers. Guys are patting us on the back welcoming us to the fraternity. It’s turned into a regular party as one guy puts on some music, another turns on the lights and the candles are extinguished.

Craig pulls me aside before I can get a drink and pulls me upstairs to his room. “Oberon, I’m your big brother.” He states and I think I might have died and gone to heaven. But before I get too happy, he hands me a three inch binder stuffed full of pictures and pages and pages on info on the house. “You need to learn this.” He tells me.

“Oh fuck.” Is the only intelligible thing I can say.

“It looks a little overwhelming, but I’ll help you.” He says. “There are certain things you need to focus on and he rest you need to read over, but probably won’t need to be able to repeat verbatim.”

“What have I gotten myself into?” I ask. His eyes soften in understanding.

“It’s not that bad. You’ll be fine.” He says patting my shoulder. “Come on, let’s go get drunk. We’ll worry about this tomorrow.”

And get drunk we did.

I woke up the next morning on the floor of Craig’s room with Spike next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**John Paul**

I wake up slowly, thankfully so, because I know if I sit up straight, I’ll hurl all over the room. My clothes are still a bit damp and starting to chafe in some very uncomfortable places. That guy Tom or Spike or whatever his name is is lying on the floor not too far from me. It’s an awfully small room.

I hear a moan and some shuffling coming from the bed to my right and Craig’s face appears over the side. His hair is stuck up in all these weird angles. I go to touch my hair, but it’s all brittle from getting soaked by the champagne last night.

“Ugh, what happened last night?” He whispers.

“I don’t know.” I whisper back. “I feel like shit. Where am I?”

“In my room.” He says hoarsely.

“Shut up.” Heath calls from the other bed. “Why are you talking by my death bed?”

“Welcome to hell.” Craig says and rolls back over.

“Ugh, what day is it?” Spike says stirring from his spot on the floor.

“Sunday, I think.” I answer him.

“Am I dead?” He asks.

“I don’t think so.” I answer turning my face towards him. His eyes are all bloodshot.

“Uh, what was your name again?” He asks trying to concentrate on my face.

“John Paul.” I reply snaking my hand out to shake his. He takes it and we give a half hearted shake.

“No, I meant the other one. The pledge name?” He inquires.

“Oberon, right? I think that’s what he said.” I say asking for some confirmation.

“Yeah.” Heath answers peering over the side of the bed.

“So Oberon, where did that name come from?” Spike asks.

“Well…” I start.

“Because he likes movies.” A voice answers from the bed. The three of us turn and stare at Craig dead silence in the room.

“What?” He asks lifting his head up not getting why it’s so quiet.

“Um… what do you mean by that statement?” Heath asks shifting in the bed.

“You know Oberon like the theater. I figured he likes movies.” Craig responds.

“That’s Odeon, hunny. His pledge name is Oberon.” Heath explains. And the three of us crack up.

“Okay.” Craig says starting to get pissed off because we’re laughing at him.

“Oberon is the King of the Fairies from a Midsummer’s Night Dream.” Heath states when he gets his breath back.

“Oh.” Craig says turning red. “I’m a fucking business major, why would I know that?”

“So how did you get the name Spike?” I ask changing the subject.

“Check this out.” He says pulling up his left pant leg revealing a little cartoon dog tattooed just above his ankle.

“Cool.” I respond studying his ankle, “One question though.”

“Yeah.” He says warily.

“If your name is Tom, why did you get the dog on your ankle and not the cat?” I ask.

“Because that stupid cat was always getting his ass kicked by a mouse.” He says.

“Why don’t you tell them where Romeo comes from?” Heath asks Craig.

“Because it’s a boring story.” Craig snaps. Spike and I turn towards Craig.

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Heath says smiling.

“Why the name Romeo, Craig? Have a thing for love at first sight?” Spike teases.

“No.” He retorts.

“It’s because all his relationships end in tragedy. And when he tells you his break up stories, you want to stab yourself with a dagger, so you don’t have to listen anymore.” Heath explains and dissolves in a fit of giggles.

“What about your name?” Craig asks menacingly.

“I… I don’t want to talk about it.” Heath responds.

“Come on. It can’t be that bad. Are you good at basketball?” Spike suggests sneaking a wink at me while I watch Heath squirm.

“Yes, Big Brother Ball Master, please tell us where you got the name from?” Craig pleads with a smile.

“Um… nah, it’s a boring story.” Heath says looking away from us.

“Please, Ball Master, tell us the story.” I beg, but Heath just shakes his head lips pressed together.

“Well, since Ball Master won’t tell. I will. When we first rushed Chi Phi last year, Ball Master was caught, ahem, fondling one of the brothers during a party. He had his hand stuffed down this guy’s pants and his tongue down his throat.” Craig says straight faced.

We all burst out laughing except Heath who turns a nice shade of red.

“But that’s like a compliment, Ball Master.” I say. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Who was the brother?” Spike asks.

“He graduated last year, but he was the Pledge Master. Really put Heath through his paces.” Which sets us all off into another fit of giggles.


	11. Chapter 11

**John Paul**

We sit around and chit chat for awhile longer and then head out to search for coffee and food to take the edge off our hangovers.

I see Justin in the main room downstairs eyeing a spread of donuts, muffins and bagels.

“Hey man, what happened to you last night?” I ask him and he gives me an arm bump.

“Drank too much, passed out and ended up on the floor of Beaver’s room.”

“Beaver, huh?” I question suggestively.

“My big brother.” He responds rolling his eyes at me. “You are an idiot McQueen.”

We make our food selections and grab huge mugs of coffee and head off to sit on an unoccupied couch.

“I need your help.” Justin pleads after we’re seated.

“With what?” I ask around a mouthful of bagel.

“I can’t swim. And they said we really need to know how by Hell Week.”

“Justin…”

“Please John Paul. I’m begging here.”

“All right. We’ll have to meet up at the gym before my shift and we’ll see what you can do.” I suggest.

“You’re the best.” Justin says giving me his genuine smile.

Craig, Heath and Tom come and join us. Craig hands us some Advil and we sit and eat

~oOo~

 **Craig**

Bright and early Monday morning I’m banging on John Paul’s door. It’s the beginning of his education and bright and early is the best time to break the pledges’ spirits. But there’s no response. I bang for a few minutes and am contemplating leaving when the door across the hall opens and a cute brunet comes out with the tiniest, most suggestive pink satin pajamas on, she leans on the door jamb studying me.

“I’m looking for John Paul.” I say stupidly to her as a greeting.

“He can’t hear you.” She explains. “He sleeps through everything.”

I wonder how she could possibly know that. “How do you know that, h-have you slept with him?” I ask and she laughs.

“No, but not for lack of trying. He’s gay.” She says sighing wistfully.

“Oh, I’m Craig by the way.” I introduce myself and offer my hand. Her eyes show a speck of recognition at the name, but she doesn’t comment.

“Sarah.” She responds shaking my hand delicately.

“So, Sarah, how would I go about waking John Paul up?” I ask for advice.

“Let me get Justin. He can get him up.” She says and returns to her room before I can protest, dragging a bewildered Justin behind her. I know my eyes widen at seeing Justin come out of her room with his keys in his hand. I thought he was seeing the blond, but then the blond comes out behind him.

“Sarah, what’s going on?” Hannah mutters sleepily surveying the scene.

“Craig here is trying to wake John Paul up.” Sarah says plainly.

Hannah’s eyes widen and she looks shocked to see me, then blushes a deep crimson.

Justin has opened the door to his room and is jumping on John Paul’s bed trying to wake him. I can’t believe all the fuss. I probably should have just left when I had the chance. And now I’ve gone and woken up three people, which will soon be four.

I can hear John Paul moaning at Justin and I step into their room.

“Craig’s here.” Justin explains to the still complaining John Paul.

“Who what now?” John Paul asks confused.

“Craig is here.” Justin explains more slowly and backing off the bed.

John Paul sits up pulling his duvet up with him, Justin leaves muttering under his breath about big brothers and hard to wake roommates and I go and sit at the desk.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” John Paul asks while running his hands over his face trying to wake up.

“It’s time to start studying.” I say.

He blearily looks over at the clock. “It’s really early. What does that say?” He asks showing me the clock.

I just laugh, “It’s 6:15.”

“In the morning? I didn’t know there was a 6:15 in the morning.” He whines.

“Come on, get up.” I say.

“Did you bring coffee?” He asks hopefully.

“No.” I state.

“You’re evil.” He complains.

“Go take a shower and we’ll get some breakfast.” I suggest.

“Fine.” He says getting out of bed in just a pair of boxers, grabbing his toiletries and heading out the door. I take the time alone in his room to check out his stuff. I know, I’m nosy, but I can’t help it.

He has lots of photos pinned up on a bulletin board near his bed. I see one with him standing with six women. Could that be his family? But other than the two who are blond, the rest look nothing like him. Weird. Photos of him with his arm around some guy, more of the women. I check out the stuff on his desk including his books on classroom management, instructional design, then his work schedule, his class schedule.

John Paul comes back looking a little more alert, but not by much. I grab my bag with the binder in it and we head out to the dining hall for breakfast.

We settle at a table in the dining hall after loading our trays. It’s quiet because no one gets up this early. I pull out the binder and get started immediately detailing the info in the book.

“Okay, so you need to know who founded the Chi Phi chapter on this page and the rules inside out on this page. You’ll need to know the names, nicknames and majors of all the current brothers who reside in the house, and that is on this page with their pictures…” I explain.

“Oh my God. When do I need to know this by?” John Paul questions me looking a bit nervous.

“As soon as you can. You never know when you’ll run into a brother and they ask you a question from the book.” I clarify.

“Fuck.” He utters and then drains his coffee mug.

“I’m serious. We all had to memorize it, so you really can’t fake your way through because we know the correct answers.” I spell out the seriousness of his need to study and learn.

“All right, I need more coffee. You want some.” He asks rising from the table.

“Nah, thanks though.” I say as he walks away. I’m trying to keep my mind on task, but Sarah keeps popping up in her tiny little pajama set and the way she was leaning in the doorway this morning. I can’t keep my mind off of her. I decide to ask John Paul about her when he come back.

He returns and sits with a heavy sigh

I rub the back of my neck.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“N-nothing.” I stutter.

“You’re rubbing the back of your neck, so you want to discuss something uncomfortable and you’re nervous to bring it up.” He states.

“H-how do you know that?” I ask astonished that he noticed my habit.

“It’s what you do.” He says taking a sip of coffee.

“I was wondering about Sarah.” I say and he gets this wary look on his face.

“What about her?” He asks suspiciously.

“Is she seeing anyone?” I ask and he snorts, which is not the sound I was hoping to hear.

“Are you interested in her?” He asks sounding almost hurt.

“Well, she seemed interesting.” I say timidly.

“Yes, for the whole two minutes you met her, she was soooo interesting.” He says sarcastically. “Maybe you were more interested in what she was wearing.”

I flush red from embarrassment.

“I’m not going to lie to you.” He continues, “Sarah is sort of a friend of mine, but she’s not the type of girl who dates just one guy. If you’re looking for some fun, then she’s your girl, but if you’re into relationships, you might want to look elsewhere.” He spells out for me.

“I-I…” I can’t seem to compose a sentence.

“Listen,” He interrupts, “You and I have been getting along and I’m not going to get involved in this, just remember I warned you. If you want to try going out with Sarah, I’m not going to stand in your way. But you seem like a nice guy and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” He states. “I’ve got to go.” He says suddenly then grabs the binder and his tray and leaves.

I just stare at his back as he walks out of the room. What the fuck just happened? I sit and think with his warning swirling around in my head. Maybe I can do the fling thing without getting too involved. People do it all the time. And maybe she just hasn’t found the right guy yet to get serious with. That could be me, couldn’t it?


	12. Chapter 12

**John Paul**

Wow, that hurt… a lot.

Running out of the dining hall, I realize that I still have a couple of hours before my first class, so I head back to my room to wallow in my self pity. Hannah and Justin are there doing homework and I am really glad they’re there. I open the door, drop the binder on my desk and fall on my bed.

“John Paul?” Hannah says timidly.

“Mmmh.” I mumble into my pillow.

“Everything okay?” She inquires.

“No.” I say rolling over and staring at the ceiling.

“What happened?” She asks concerned.

So I spill the whole story of my breakfast with Craig. How completely screwed I am with learning all this stuff about the frat on top of all my school work and then the icing on the cake with Craig liking Sarah and how I tried to warn him off.

“I need to get over my crush on him. He’s never going to like me like that.” I moan feeling completely dejected.

“Oh, John Paul.” Hannah says coming to sit next to me. “We’ll figure out a way to get it all done. You and Justin can work on the frat stuff together.”

“Yeah.” Justin readily agrees. “We can study it and quiz each other.” He suggests.

“And as for Craig, I’m really sorry. Nothing good can come from him hooking up with Sarah. But I wouldn’t worry too much about that. He’ll be yesterday’s news soon enough if she even goes for it.” Then she looks nervously at me, “Maybe you should find someone who is available to you.” Hannah suggests.

“Yeah, yeah, like Heath or I heard Tom might be better suited to you.” Justin adds in.

“Spike?” I ask just a little surprised.

“Yeah. I heard some things about him at the house.” Justin illuminates me.

“Hmm…” is the only noise I manage to make.

 **Craig**

After classes today, I head back to Mettler to apologize for waking Sarah and Hannah up and hopefully to see Sarah again.

Hannah is alone when I knock on the door and she is less than glad to see me.

“I-I came to apologize for waking you up this morning.” I say from the doorway as she blocks the entrance to her room. “Is Sarah here?” I ask trying to see in. An unreadable expression comes over Hannah’s face.

“No. She’s still in class.” She says tersely.

“Can you give her a message?” I ask. Hannah shakes her head, but gets me paper and a pen.

“Write it down. I’ll leave it for her.” She says. She sounds almost disappointed in me, which seems out of place for lost sleep.

“Th-thanks,” I say handing her the pen and paper after writing a brief message and my cell number. “Again, I really am sorry about this morning.” I say giving her my best Bambi eyes, which causes her stance to soften a bit.

“It’s okay.” She accepts as I turn to leave. “I’ll leave Sarah the message.” She calls after me as I head for the stairs.

I’m thrilled when Sarah calls me later that day. I apologize about waking her up this morning and to make it up to her, I offer to take her out for coffee at the student center. She readily agrees to my plan.

I take another shower and put on my best jeans and shirt trying to make an impression on this very hot girl. John Paul’s warning about her echoes around my mind, but he was exaggerating… wasn’t he?

 **John Paul**

That night Justin and I head over to the gym an hour before my shift, so Justin can start his swimming lessons. Then he’s going to stay with Hannah and me during our shift so we can start learning all the pledge material.

After a few minutes in the water, I realize that Justin is going to need a lot of help. It’s not that he’s afraid of the water. He hopped right in, but he has this inability to float, which kind of is the whole point of swimming. So we get started with kicking and after watching Justin flailing about in the water, I’m too exhausted to go any further tonight. So, we call it quits before I’m late for work.

Hannah is already at the desk and as soon as she sees us, she starts right in.

“You know, that Craig Dean had the nerve to come back and apologize for this morning.” She states agitated.

“Yeah.” I say wondering why she’s so pissed off.

“Oh yeah, he comes in, says he’s sorry and then leaves a note for Sarah.” She complains.

My heart plummets when I hear this. “Oh.” Is all I can manage to say.

“John Paul?” Hannah says hesitantly.

“It’s okay. Let’s just get to work.” I say forcing a smile I don’t feel on my face. We spend our shift going through the book. I show Justin the sections we should focus on and he complains about how Beaver hasn’t done anything with him yet.

After work, I’m sitting on my bed trying to get through my reading I need to do for class tomorrow when I hear voices out in the hall. I peek through the peephole to see Sarah and Craig together in the hall. Fuck, is all I can think. No matter what I try nothing seems to help the way I feel about him. I think crush is the correct word because that’s exactly how I feel right now.

I throw myself back onto my bed, picking up my iPod and shoving the buds in my ears. I crank it up as loud as I can stand it, so I don’t have to hear anything else. I take a little comfort in the knowledge that Justin and Hannah are in her room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Craig**

I meet Sarah at the student center for the coffee I promised her.

She shows up in the tiniest shorts, a barely there top and the smallest jacket I’ve ever seen. We find seats at a small intimate table and I apologize again for waking her up.

She tells me it’s okay and then goes into the story of how the rest of her day went.

I sit watching her as she speaks. I don’t know what it is about her that drives me to distraction. Could it be her longs legs as I wonder what they would feel like wrapped around my waist? Could it be her long fingers as I imagine her scratching her nails down my back or could it be her mouth as I envision her lips wrapped around my…

“Craig!” She says startling me out of my reverie.

“Huh?” I answer shaking my head and remembering where I am.

“Are you even listening to me?” She whines fluttering her overdone eyelashes.

“Of course I am.” I say taking a sip of my coffee.

“Okay.” She says leaning in and taking my hand. She continues to talk as she flirtily plays with my fingers, twirls her hair, licks her lips. Oh my God, what is she doing to me? She has incorporated every teasing move into her repertoire and I am eating it up. Hook, line and sinker.

She even shifts her chair closer to mine pushing the length of her leg up against mine. We finish our coffees and it appears as she’s run out of things to say. Sarah leans in seductively and whispers, “You want to come back to my place?”

All I can do is nod as I stand up and offer her my hand. We leave the student center heading for the dorms holding hands. Sarah stops me in the middle of the quad wraps her arms around me and plunges her tongue into my mouth. It was not what I was expecting as I sink into the kiss. She swirls her tongue around mine like a pro. Her hands running up and down my back as she rubs her body up and down mine.

We stumble our way into the dorm giggling and stroking until we get to her door. We finally make it into her room where Justin and Hannah are snuggled up doing homework. Crap!


	14. Chapter 14

**John Paul**

Thursday morning, I get summoned to the house by Craig. It’ll be the first time I’ve seen him since peeking through the peephole on Monday night. And it’s the first time I’m not looking forward to going to the house, which completely sucks because I really enjoyed it before he started seeing Sarah. I trudge up the stairs like I’m walking to my doom and I see Tom is sitting outside the door to Heath and Craig’s room.

“What’s up?” I ask in greeting.

“Just waiting for the Big Bros.” He answers.

“Yeah, me too.” I say and sit beside him.

We engage in a little chit chat…

“And what does this one mean?” I ask pulling the sleeve of his tee shirt up to reveal the inked symbol on his left bicep.

“It’s the Celtic symbol for eternity.” He explains then lifts up his shirt revealing his stomach, which is a lot more toned and muscular than his clothing would reveal. “Check this out.” And I study the sunburst tattooed around his navel tracing the pattern with my finger causing him to giggle.

Craig comes storming up the stairs. “What the hell is going on here?” He practically explodes when he sees us together.

“N-nothing.” I stammer.

“I was just showing Obi my tats.” Spike explains.

Craig snorts at this, unlocks his door, goes in and slams the door behind him.

Spike and I look at each other bewildered by his behavior.

Heath comes up next. “Why are you two sitting out here? Where’s Craig? I just saw him heading up the stairs.”

“He just went in and slammed the door behind him.” Spike explains.

“Oh shit!” Heath exclaims and enters the room closing the door behind him. Spike and I sit quietly in the hall trying to eavesdrop, but their voices are too low and we soon give up bringing our discussion to piercings, which neither of us has.

About 10 minutes later, the door opens and Heath beckons me in. Craig is lying face down on his bed. And I stand nervously in the room. Heath quietly explains, “He won’t talk to me. Can you give it a try?”

“Sure, Spike’s waiting for you. Why don’t you go ask him about his sunburst tattoo?” I say while smirking and Heath nods leaving us alone. I gulp nervously and sit next to Craig on his bed. “What’s the matter?” I ask.

“Nothing.” He answers muffled by the pillow.

“Something’s happened.” I prompt.

“She was kissing someone else.” He wails.

“Who?” I ask.

“Ted.” He answers.

“Ted was kissing someone else?” I ask completely confused.

Craig rolls over dramatically and exclaims, “Sarah was kissing someone else and when I went over to say something, she introduced us... She fucking introduced us.”

“Oh.” I respond dumbly. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

“She didn’t even get my name right. ‘Greg, this is Ted. Ted, Greg.’” He imitates her.

“Oh my God.” I resist the urge to laugh. It sounds so much like Sarah. “Can I ask you a question?”

“What?” He eyes me warily.

“What did you expect to happen?” I ask as gently as I can.

“I don’t know. I thought she was really into me. She acted like she was.” He says sighing.

“Just humor me here, but what did you two talk about when you were together?” I ask quietly already knowing the answer.

“What do you mean?” He asks turning red.

“I mean did you have any shared interests? Could you carry on a conversation?” I say watching him closely as different feelings flash over his face. “I mean other than being two good looking people, you really have nothing in common.”

“You think I’m good looking?” He asks surprised.

“Yeah,” I say bashfully, “that’s all right, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” He says smiling. “But no. We didn’t talk much.”

“Oh.” I say. “Then why are you so upset?”

“I really like her.” He whines.

“And you were planning a future together, marriage, kids?” I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

“No. Don’t be stupid, John Paul.” He snaps at me.

“I’m just saying that you know nothing about her except what the inside of her mouth tastes like.” I explain trying to get him to see the big picture.

“Oh God, when you put it like that. I just can’t believe she introduced me to the guy she was kissing.” He grumbles.

“She does that all the time. I’m surprised she can remember all their names.” I muse aloud.

“Oh God, how embarrassing.” He says giving me a dark look.

“It’s fine. You’ll live to love another day, Romeo.” I say patting his arm.

“Say it.” He demands.

“What?” I ask affronted.

“You know you want to.” He teases.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I protest.

“You’re dying to say it. You can taste the bitter words on your tongue.” He describes.

“Uh uh.” I say shaking my head with my mouth firmly closed.

“You have to clamp your lips shut to hold the words back. It’s agony” He grins.

“Fine! Fine!” I shout. “I told you so! I told you so!” I shout getting up and doing my I-told-you-so dance, which causes him to laugh. A sound I could really get used to.

“Phew,” I say sitting down again, and changing the subject. “So, uh, why was I summoned here today?”

“We’re having a party tonight and the pledges are supposed to clean the house and set everything up.” He clarifies.

“Okay.” I say getting up to leave. “See ya later.”

“Yeah, see ya.” He returns.


	15. Chapter 15

**Craig**

It’s Thursday night and the party is in full swing. It’s a complete blow out. The place is jumping, packed to the walls with bodies. The bell rings and everyone starts shouting. There’s a mad rush to the bar as people drain their cups.

The pledges are doing an awesome job running the taps and keeping everyone well supplied with beer. I see Hannah arrive with some sorority girls. She makes a beeline for Flipper and gets all the girls a drink before heading out to dance in the throng. It’s been a great night so far and it’s still early yet.

“Romeo!” I hear someone shout and I feel Heath’s arm grab me around the waist dragging me backwards.

“Ball Master!” I shout turning around and greeting him.

“Don’t call me that!” He exclaims exasperated.

“You started it.” I retort.

“I guess you’re feeling better now.” He remarks.

“Yeah, yeah. Talking to Obi really helped put things into perspective.” I say.

“Anything you want to share?” He asks eyebrows raised.

“Well, I was having a tough time with the whole Sarah thing.” I start.

“What whole Sarah thing? You never told me what happened, remember?” Heath chastises me.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry.” I motion him closer, so I don’t have to yell. “It turns out she kisses lots of guys.” I say.

“Oh-oh.” Heath replies. “And you know this, how?”

“I saw her kissing a guy in the quad today.” I explain.

“Aaaaah. I get it.” He says knowledgeably, “Sorry man, that’s got to suck.” He sympathizes and pats me on the shoulder.

“Yup.” I agree.

“And John Paul cheered you up, how?” Heath asks with a wink.

I smack him on the arm, “He told me she does this all the time and that I’m good looking and I’d find someone else.” I summarize our conversation from earlier.

“He said all that?” Heath asks surprised.

“Yeah.” I confirm.

“He so wants you.” He says knowingly.

“No he doesn’t.” I say denying that theory as utter garbage.

“He so does.” He insists. And I look over at John Paul and watch him as he works the tap filling cups and passing them around. He smiles easily at the people he serves and jokes with Flipper and Spike as they work on either side of him.

“Why would he though?” I ask.

“Oh Craig, you are so adorable. You really can’t see yourself at all. Come on.” He says and drags me upstairs to a quiet room so we can talk.

“What?” I ask perplexed.

“Craig, you are a really attractive guy. And it’s not just your looks.” He explains.

“B-but…” I try to interrupt.

“Listen, you’ve had some pretty shitty experiences with women and it’s left you… kind of down on yourself. If you could see what the rest of the world sees, then you wouldn’t be surprised that someone actually likes you.” He states.

“But I don’t get it, what do you mean?” I ask not getting the point.

“Look in the mirror.” He orders, turning me around.

“Why?” I ask.

“What do you see?” He asks ignoring my question.

“I see me.” I ponder at my reflection rubbing the stubble on my chin. “I think I need a shave.”

“You know what I see when I look at you? I see a good looking guy with a little stubble, but it’s sexy on you. I also see a guy who is really smart and funny and caring. You give 110% of yourself into everything you do and everyone you love. And it kills me that you can’t see it.” Heath says standing behind me, looking at me through the mirror.

“Are you hitting on me?” I ask him giving him a small smile.

“No.” Heath says smiling. “I just want you to see the best friend I ever had. And if you look hard enough, John Paul can see him too.” He says.

I let that sink in for a few moments before we head back downstairs to the party. Hannah grabs me when she sees me come into the room. I can tell she’s had a lot to drink as she slurs through her words. “Craig Dean, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” She angrily asks me.

“Wh-what?” I ask astonished by the venom in her voice.

“Going around with Sarah. She is sooooo not the one for you.” She drunkenly explains.

“I’m not… it’s over.” I tell her.

“Oh good.” She says turning back to her friends dismissing me. I shake my head. What was all that about?

I go over to get another beer having John Paul serve me. He gives me a smile and flicks some of the foam at Spike causing Spike to retaliate, but he misses and it ends up hitting Justin and before you know it, the pledges have foam and beer flying every where much to the chagrin of Joe, the Pledge Master, who rings the bell causing everyone to shout.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

So we all down our beers and the pledges get themselves under control to serve the thirsty masses.

I think I manage to drink myself into a slight stupor befitting a broken heart. All right, so I’m being a bit dramatic, but that bitch totally screwed me over. As the night wears on, I spend more and more time hanging around the bar watching the pledges deal with the crowds. My eyes drift time and again back to John Paul as I watch him work and laugh. I just don’t get why he would like me like that. Let’s just say it’s confusing the hell out of me.

It’s getting late and the herds start to thin until it’s just a few brothers left and they are currently warbling Cecelia drunkenly at the top of their lungs and hanging all over each other.

The pledges laugh as they’ve barely had time to drink anything all night. The music ends and the guys drunkenly stumble up the stairs leaving me, Heath and the pledges.


	16. Chapter 16

**John Paul**

We decide for some stupid reason to start a game of Truth or Dare.

So we settle ourselves in the common room, our numbers having thinned to just five. Craig, Heath, Justin, Spike and I are armed with drinks and imaginations to make this one of the most humiliating or exhilarating nights of my life.

“Truth or dare?” Justin starts asking Craig.

“Truth.” Craig responds.

“What is the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?” Justin asks.

“Most embarrassing, huh? Let’s see.” He rubs the back of his neck thinking of something. “Hmm… there was the time I… no. Ooh, I know. I was in high school and dating this girl. One night we were in my car parked behind the school where, you know, things happen.” He continues turning red. “So, we both have our pants off and I’m there with my dick in my hand just about to, uh, you know, slide it in when suddenly there’s a flashlight shining in my eyes and a cop is banging on the window.” We all break into serious laughter, “Well, the window was the only thing getting banged that night is all I’m saying.” He finishes and we all crack up again.

“Spike, Truth or Dare?” Craig asks.

“Dare.” Spike responds.

“Sing ‘I’m a Little Tea Pot’ and don’t forget the gestures.” Craig warns.

“Oh my God. Okay.” Spike gets up and in his most camp way ever, “I’m a little tea pot short and stout.” He sings, then adding his arms, “Here is my handle, here is my spout.” He’s bending his knees and bobbing along as we all watch in horror. “When I get all steamed up, here me shout. Tip me over and pour me out.” With complete hip swivel and everything, which causes uproarious laughter and applause.

“John Paul, Truth or Dare?” Spike asks after taking his seat

“Truth.” I respond after that little show.

“What is your most embarrassing sex story?” Spike asks.

“Oh jeez, I’m pretty sure I can’t top Craig’s. Let me think a minute.” I take a sip of beer and wrack my brain through my past sexual experiences. “All right. Got one.”

“Go ahead.” Heath encourages.

“Okay, one time I was dating this girl...” I start.

“Ew.” Heath and Spike both interrupt.

“Shut up. It has happened.” I say haughtily. “So I’m with this girl and she has this bra that unhooks from the front, but I have no way of knowing this, so after running my hands across the back unsuccessfully for several minutes, she finally stops kissing me and asks if I need any help.”

“That’s your most embarrassing story?” Heath asks skeptically.

“Yeah.” I answer. “I mean talk about a mood killer.”

“John Paul,” Spike says seriously, “Are you a virgin?”

“NO!” I exclaim as everyone laughs.

“Okay, okay.” Craig says calming the situation.

“But the rest of the time I was with guys and that’s just so much easier.” I explain.

“And nothing embarrassing there?” Heath inquires.

“Well, all right.” I say blushing a bit, “I was with my boyfriend in my room and I was, um… givinghimablowjob when my little sister comes in and catches an eyeful.” I blurt out looking down, so I don’t have to make eye contact. “Um actually I think most of my sisters have walked in on one blow job or another.” I confess as an afterthought.

“You slut.” Spike exclaims, which causes everyone to laugh and Justin to cringe.

“Heath, Truth or Dare?” I ask once we all calm down.

“Dare.” Heath responds.

“Give Spike a lap dance.” I say.

“Um.” He stutters.

“Come on, babe. Show me what you got.” Spike eggs him on leaning back on the couch exposing his lap.

“Wait. It has to last at least 30 seconds, who’s got a watch?” Craig throws in his input.

“I do.” Justin offers to time it.

Heath turns towards me. “I’m gonna kill you, Obi.” He threatens through clenched teeth and I smile back. Heath straddles Spike’s lap and starts gyrating away. Spike tries to put his hands on Heath, but he slaps them away. “No touching.” He says as he sways across Spike’s lap.

Justin counts off the last 10 seconds and Heath hops off. We all applaud his performance and Heath earns a few wolf whistles too. So he graciously bows and accepts the accolades. Spike swats him on the ass when Heath bends over and Spike winks at me.

“Justin, Truth or Dare?” Heath asks after he settles back into his seat.

“Dare.” Justin responds.

“Kiss John Paul.” Heath says.

“Wh-what?” Justin stammers.

“Kiss John Paul.” He repeats.

I look over at Justin and nod my assent. “Okay.” Justin says leaning in to where I am.

“Wait! A few rules. It must be open mouth and last for at least 30 seconds.” Heath clarifies.

Justin looks at me and I look at him. We both nod. Justin leans in, “Wait, who’s timing this?”

“I will.” Spike says indicating his watch.

“No tongues.” I say to Justin.

“No tongues.” He repeats. “Let’s go.”

Justin leans in and I do the same. Our lips meet in the middle. Justin does have some nice plump lips as our mouths open and we just kiss, no tongues. It’s kind of weird because there is no feeling behind it. It is just like kissing your brother. Pretty boring actually.

I hear Spike begin the countdown from 10 and we both break away at one. I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and Justin gives me an arm bump.

“Thanks bro.” He says.

“No problem. Welcome to the dark side.” I say.

“Ew.” Is his response.

I look around the circle of faces, Heath and Spike have a look of admiration on their faces, but Craig’s face is dark and stormy. He does not look happy at all.

The game pretty much fizzled out from there. We sat around, drank and chatted for awhile until Spike fell asleep on one couch and Justin on the other. Craig and Heath head up to bed. And I end up lying on the opposite end of Justin’s couch to see if I can get a few hours of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**John Paul**

The next week is a roller coaster. Amazing highs and soul shattering lows. I’ve been busy, I mean really busy with classes, writing papers, keeping up with my work schedule and learning about Chi Phi. I’m called to the house several times to perform menial tasks. The brothers like to use the pledges as their personal slaves sometimes. But the weirdest thing is Craig.

One day he treats me like his best friend, other days as his personal slave and sometimes he’s so cold, he basically ignores me. I feel like a yo yo on a string. He pulls me close and pushes me away. It’s really starting to wear on my nerves. He’s making me paranoid.

Today is a down day as I get a text to come to the house. I walk into Craig and Heath’s bedroom to find Craig putting his books away. I take a seat on Heath’s bed waiting for Craig to finish.

“Okay, so we’re planning a golf outing on Saturday. You guys are going to be the caddies and we’re having cocktails here after. So you know the drill, the house needs to be cleaned and set up for a cocktail party.” He explains.

“Oh, is that all?” I ask, but can’t keep the disappointment out of my voice. I had been hoping to be more than a houseboy when I pledged, but apparently cleaning is the only talent of mine that they feel comfortable using.

“What else would there be?” He queries.

“I don’t know.” I say dejected and get up to leave the room. Craig stops me and walks slowly over to me. He reaches out and touches my face. I catch my breath and hold it waiting to see what he’ll do.

“You have an eyelash.” He says holding his finger out showing me. “Make a wish.” He commands.

I nod my head not daring to speak as he is so close. Then Craig blows the eyelash away.

“What did you wish for?” He asks breathlessly still standing uncomfortably close to me.

I gently smile back, “If I told you, it wouldn’t come true.” I respond. He smiles at this then seems to mentally shake himself and quickly backs away from me. I sigh and leave the room.

So now it’s Friday afternoon and I find myself with nothing to do. So I slip under the covers and watch The Young and the Restless like one of my sisters and munch on some cookies that Justin has left out.

I think I’m depressed. I can’t imagine why. Someone who I thought was a friend has suddenly started treating me differently. And it’s not like he’s consistent. One minute we’re laughing and sharing a joke and the next he’s distant, treating me like the hired help. He’s giving me a complex.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.” I call out not even taking my eyes off the TV.

“Hey.” Craig says as he enters the room.

“Hey.” I respond listlessly.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Watching TV.” I say indicating the TV.

Craig takes a seat on Justin’s bed. “Where have you been? I texted you to stop by the house today.”

“My phone is off.” I respond.

“Oh.” Is his reply.

“Was it important?” I ask not really caring.

“Not really.” He says rubbing the back of his neck. I know he’s got something unpleasant to say when he rubs his neck, but I’m not going to ask.

“Okay.” I say not interested.

“No, really what are you doing?” He asks again.

“I’m watching TV.” I repeat.

“Why are you in bed? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you not doing something." He muses. "It’s not like you.”

“What would you know about me?” I snap angrily at him.

“Wh-what?” He asks sounding hurt.

I sit up and stare him down. “Forget it.” I dismiss him.

“No, what are you talking about?” He asks confused by my reaction.

“Fine.” I say mustering up my courage to be honest. “All week you’ve been acting really weird with me.” I explain.

“N-no, I haven’t.” He denies becoming defensive.

“Yes-yes, you have. One minute we’re friends having a conversation, the next I’m just an employee, someone to boss around and yet others, you completely ignore me. You’re making me crazy.” I blurt out.

“N-no. I haven’t been doing that.” He says stunned.

“Yes, you have. And you can’t even see the way you’re treating me. Either we’re friends, brothers or we’re not. I can’t keep doing this.” I say defeated.

“N-no. You’re my…” He takes a deep breath. “You’re my brother.” He says clearly getting upset now.

“Then act like it.” I instruct.

Craig puts his head down into his hands. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles through his fingers.

“It’s all right.” I say feeling my anger dissolve quickly.

 **Craig**

“No, no. It’s not all right.” I protest knowing that I have probably screwed everything up.

“Craig...” He tries to placate me, but it should be me persuading him.

“No, I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I-I just have some things going on.” I don’t lie, but it’s not the whole truth.

“Anything you want to talk about?” He asks in his caring way.

“No, it’s not that important.” I bluff pushing him off.

I am truly stunned at John Paul’s words, but what he says does make sense. I have been sort of cold towards him. And it’s really not him. I mean he’s great. We get along fine. It’s me and the way he makes me feel.

So far I’ve been able to ignore the fact that he’s gay, which judging by my best friend, being gay shouldn’t really be the issue. I think it’s the matter of him liking me like that is what is throwing me off. I mean, why would he?

Before I saw him kiss Justin, I just thought of John Paul as a friend, not a sexual being. Just one of the guys. Heath’s words spin around my head and stir up feelings I never thought I’d feel.

It’s making me feel weird thinking about him like that. And the more time I spend with him, the more I find myself watching him and wanting to be with him. He has this easy going, friendly manner and is so witty and funny. Why would someone with all that settle for me?

But, on the other hand, I want to kiss him just to see what it would feel like. And then I think about my past relationships and how horrible they’ve been. Could I really jeopardize our friendship because I’m curious as to what kissing him would be like? It’s not really fair to do that to us.

“I, uh, I’m gonna go.” I state getting up.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want to talk about?” John Paul asks with a concerned look on his face.

I attempt a half smile for him, “No, nothing yet.” I say mentally kicking myself for not being more honest.

“See ya later then?” He asks.

“Yeah, see ya later.” I agree.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig gets curious.

**Craig**

I waste Sunday morning not getting any work done at the library, so I take off for home. Heath is lying on his bed tossing a ball up in the air as I fling myself dramatically onto my bed.

“What’s the matter, Bambi?” Heath asks, “Did a hunter shoot your mother?”

“Hilarious, Heath. How long have you been waiting to use that one?” I retort.

“A few days now.” He says shrugging. I sigh. “Just spill it. Something’s been bothering you all week, just tell me.” He instructs.

“How did you know you were gay?” I mumble out, which causes Heath to sit up and the ball that was in midair bops him on the head when he forgets to catch it.

“Wh-what?” Heath asks flabbergasted.

“How did you know you were gay? I mean was it like one day you just liked boys? Was it a gradual thing?” I rub the back of my neck nervously. “How did you know?” I ask not looking at him.

“I-I don’t even know how to answer that.” He responds nervously. “Do you think you might be gay?” He asks whispering.

“No… I don’t know.” I stammer.

“Oh boy, where to start.” Heath begins. “All right, well when I was younger,” He pauses with a nervous cough, “you know, when all my friends were checking out girls and which ones were developing in certain areas. I was thinking about sports and who was gonna be in the World Series that year.” He stops for a minute studying his hands.

“As we got older, they were talking shit about what they were gonna do with this girl or that one and I was thinking about the Super Bowl.” Heath pauses, “See the pattern? And then one day I was watching TV with my mom. It was Desperate Housewives and on the screen I see Andrew with Zach and it was like a light went on. You know what I mean?”

“Like it just made sense.” I clarify.

“Exactly. I couldn’t understand why my friends were so hot and bothered by these girls, but when I saw Andrew kissing Zach, I just knew that’s what I wanted to do. It was hot.” Heath explains.

“Yeah?” I ask while trying to digest all this information.

“Yeah. I mean, even last week watching John Paul kiss Justin was just, gah, so hot.” Heath pauses in thought again. “I think I need to find myself a hot little blond.” He continues.

“You thought that was hot?” I say repulsed by the memory of that kiss.

“Oh definitely, have you seen Justin and his beautiful lips? That boy’s lucky he isn’t in lock up. He’d be someone’s bitch by the end of the first day.” Heath muses.

“Heath! Focus here.” I say snapping my fingers to get his attention and bring him back from Heathland.

“So what’s with all the questions? Do you think you’re gay? Because, hunni, I don’t think you are.” He expresses to me gently.

“Why do you say that?” I inquire.

“Because I’ve met you. Maybe you’re curious, maybe you’re bi, but gay? I don’t think so.” He assesses me.

“Okay, so say I was curious…” I start.

“Yeah?” Heath interrupts curiosity piqued.

“What would I do to satisfy this curiosity?” I ask.

“Well, you could try kissing the person who is making you feel curious for a start.” Heath slyly states.

“Kiss him?” I ask surprised.

“Yes, you know, you lean in close, put your lips over his, nudge his mouth open, maybe even let your tongue wander in a bit.” Heath describes.

“A kiss, huh?” I ask thinking about it.

“Yes. And if that’s good then things really could lead somewhere.” He explains.

“Where?” I ask.

“I think that’s a conversation for another day.” Heath replies grinning deviously.


	19. Chapter 19

**John Paul**

Sunday afternoon I drag Justin to the pool for some more swimming practice. I have to admire his enthusiasm even though his technique is quite lacking. Hannah decides to tag along.

Sitting on the side of the pool watching Justin practice kicking and staying afloat, I explain to Hannah what’s been going on.

“Yesterday, we had an awesome time at the golf outing. He was telling me this story about his sisters dressing him up and making him beg for money around Christmas time, so they could buy gifts for their parents. But then we go back to the house for the cocktail party and I no longer exist.” I complain to Hannah about my Craig situation. “He’s just driving me insane.” I say sighing. “I mean, I get it. He’s straight. He couldn’t have proved it any more to me than by hooking up with Sarah. It’s not like I go around staring at him and mooning over him all the time. I treat him the same as I treat all my other friends. I just don’t get why he’s being like this, blowing hot and cold with me all the time. It’s frustrating.”

Hannah nods along as I tell my story. “Well, you know what I think about it, but his behavior is a bit strange. Does he do this with the others?” She asks kindly.

I ponder her question for a bit, does he treat Justin or Tom like this or is it just me? Yesterday, at the cocktail party, he was regaling Tom with stories of his pledge period last year and laughing about Heath’s antics while I was basically ignored.

“I think it’s just me.” I say resigned. “Maybe it’s the gay thing. Maybe he’s not as cool about it as I thought.” I muse. “But that doesn’t make sense because he and Heath are really close friends.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, John Paul.” She says sadly. “I know how much he means to you.”

“Yeah.” I agree sadly. “I better get Justin going out there or he is sure to drown.”

“Promise me, you won’t let my boyfriend drown.” Hannah says with a twinkle in her eye.

“I promise.” I say rolling my eyes before slipping into the water.

 **Craig**

Sunday afternoon, I drag Heath kicking and screaming to the gym for a workout, but only if I promise him a swim after. He can be such a baby sometimes.

We enter the pool area to see Hannah and John Paul sitting on the side talking. Heath shushes me so he can sneak up on them as he possibly wants to push John Paul into the pool and I can’t help but overhear the last part of their conversation. Heath turns and looks at me, eyes wide as he’s heard it too.

I turn back and John Paul has headed into the water where he’s swimming over towards Justin. Heath grabs my arm and pulls me back whispering fiercely into my ear. “What the hell are you doing to him?”

“N-nothing.” I stutter and try to pull my arm out of his grip.

“That didn’t sound like nothing.” He hisses harshly at me. “He thinks you’re a homophobe.”

“I-I’m not.” I say quietly still struggling against his grip, but Heath’s not letting go.

“I know that.” He whispers roughly. “But what have you done to make him think that?”

Hannah saves me just then. She must have heard us and turned around.

“Heath.” She calls over to us waving. Heath relaxes his grip on my arm and fires off his warning shot.

“This is not over.” He growls as he heads forward to greet Hannah sitting beside her on the side of the pool. I come over and sit on her other side.

“Hannah, the lovely girlfriend of Flipper, how are you this fine afternoon?” Heath greets her in his very Heath way.

“Oh, I’m fine. How are you?” She asks ignoring me and focusing on Heath.

“Oh just fine.” Heath answers grinning madly at her.

“What?” She asks unnerved by his attention.

“Craig, go away.” He orders.

“Wh-what?” I ask stunned.

“Go swim. I’ll join you in a minute.” He says looking past Hannah towards me.

“Fine. Whatever.” I skulk away into the water.

 **John Paul**

I’m pretty sure Justin is trying to kill me. He’s managed to push me under the water for the fifth time in the last five minutes. I try to get a grip on him, but he’s majorly ticklish and keeps squirming away. I come up spluttering water.

“Justin, just stay still!” I shout at him.

“B-but you’re tickling me.” He complains.

“Not on purpose. Jesus Christ. Come on. Let’s go. Show me your hands.” I command.

Justin holds out his hands cupped with the fingers tight together.

“Good. Strong strokes. Let’s go.” I order. We hop over the bulkhead to the swim lanes and Justin kicks off with his legs strong and using all his strength. He’s finally getting his coordination together. I kick off following behind him as he swims up the lane. Justin gets halfway down the lane when he loses his stride and stops suddenly.

I swim up next to him as he’s struggling to breathe. I pull him up onto the ropes that demarcate the swim lanes. “What happened?” I ask as he takes hitching breaths.

“I was going okay, but then sucked in a whole lot of water when I went to take a breath.” He tells me between pants.

“All right. We’ll need to work on your breathing.” I say. “Can you swim back?” I ask indicating the way we came from, “Or do you want to swim to the end?”

“Is that Craig?” He asks staring at the bulkhead.

“Wh-where?” I ask nervously.

“Over there.” He states and begins to raise his arm. I grab his arm.

“Don’t point.” I hiss as I turn to look and sure enough Craig is sitting on the bulkhead staring at us. He looks away quickly once he knows we spotted him. I have never seen him without his shirt on and oh boy does his body live up to my overactive imagination. I really don’t know how Hannah thinks I can find someone else. I don’t think anyone can compare to him.

“John Paul, close your mouth.” Justin tells me quietly. I shake my head and close my eyes with the image of Craig with water droplets running down his body, his hair wet and slicked back, the muscles flexing on his upper body burned onto my retinas. My mouth goes dry. “You’ve got it bad, man.” Justin teases.

“Fuck off.” I tell him splashing him, which causes retaliation and we end up thrashing around for a bit trying to get the last splash in.

Out of breath, “Let’s swim back.” Justin suggests. I nod my response and watch as he pushes out into the water with strong lean strokes. I’m so proud.

 **Craig**

I see John Paul and Justin swimming in one of the lanes and head to the bulkhead to watch. It appears that Justin is struggling and John Paul goes to help him. I can see them talking close together out there and can’t help but stare until Justin notices me and brings it to John Paul’s attention. Shit! He caught me staring. I turn away and am about to hop back into the water when I see them start goofing around, splashing each other and it makes me see red.

That should be me out there horsing around with John Paul.

Where did that thought come from? What the hell is wrong with me?

Justin and John Paul are swimming back. Heath is still talking to Hannah and I have no where to hide.


	20. Chapter 20

**John Paul**

Justin and I swim back to the bulkhead with no problems. Justin is finally getting the hang of swimming and with a few more weeks should be okay for the Hell Week challenge at Chi Phi.

Craig has disappeared off the bulkhead and is swimming under the water as we come over. Justin heads immediately over to Hannah to gloat over his swimming achievement and solicit her praise.

I stand in the water waiting for Craig. I watch him sluice through the water until he finally breaks through the surface gasping a huge lungful of air. He shakes the water from his hair while blinking the water from his eyes. I can barely break my gaze from his toned chest until I realize that he’s talking to me. I drag my eyes up to meet his.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Y-yeah. I, uh, was just lost in thought for a moment.” I reply nervously. Fuck, I never know how he’s going to react and it’s making me anxious.

“You want to race?” He asks almost shyly barely making eye contact.

“Yeah, why not?” I say shrugging my shoulders in a why not gesture.

“Cool.” Craig responds regaining some of his boyish enthusiasm.

We make our way to the bulkhead choosing adjacent lanes.

“You ready?” He queries.

“Bring it.” I reply a smile ghosting across my lips.

“Go!” Craig exclaims and we both kick off the wall slicing through the water in even measured strokes.

I concentrate on the task at hand and try not to get distracted by Craig in the next lane. He is at least two strokes ahead of me as we get nearer to the wall. I put all my strength into my arms bringing them up and over the water, my lungs are burning for air, but he hits the wall first pumping his fist in victory. I can’t help but laugh at his exuberance as I draw in much needed air. He’s just adorable.

We both pull ourselves out of the pool and sit on the wall with our feet dangling in the water catching our breaths. I can feel his eyes drinking me in. I daren’t turn towards him as I revel in the feel of his eyes roaming across my body.

“What’s this from?” He asks dragging his fingertip across the scar on my shoulder.

“What?” I ask turning my head towards my shoulder. “Oh that.” I dismiss. “My sisters and I were pulling a prank and we were running from the police. We ended up going through a wooden fence and a nail snagged me opening a gash in my shoulder. I couldn’t have been more than 10 at the time.”

My eyes meet his, blue on brown and the spark I feel is not imagined. His gaze doesn’t waver as he stares at me, but the moment is broken by Craig.

“Oh.” He says turning to look at his hands that have fallen into his lap. I can see the tan line peeking out from underneath his swim trunks. And I imagine how pale the skin underneath his shorts must be. “You and your sisters get into a lot of trouble?” He asks.

“Well, they are a force to be reckoned with.” I answer and he laughs. “But it was just Jacqui and Mercedes. The others wouldn’t do something like that. Well, maybe Michaela, but she was just a little thing at the time.”

“How many sisters do you have?” Craig asks next.

“Five.” I respond.

“Five?! That’s just crazy.” He squeaks. “Are they the ones in that photo in your room?” He wants to know.

“Yeah. They’re all so different, but each has her own special quality, you know.” I say. I know it’s a weird way to feel about your family, but I really wouldn’t be who I am without them.

“Race you back.” He says suddenly changing subject like his pendulum has swung away from me again.

“Yeah, all right.” I agree reluctantly.

So we both slide back into the water and swim fiercely to the bulkhead. Craig beats me again and I let him this time. I don’t know what’s changed, but he’s pushing me away again.

Once we’re on the other side of the bulkhead, “I heard what you said before.” Craig states.

“When?” I ask confused trying to replay everything from before.

“That you think I hate gays.” He responds with hurt in his voice.

“Oh.” I respond still trying to remember. “Do you?”

“No!” He exclaims voice and indignation rising. “My best friend is gay! How could you even think that?”

“You’re the one sending mixed signals. What did you expect me to think?” I shout. It’s become deathly silent in the pool area as we stand in the pool shouting at each other.

“You’re… you’re just confused!” He spits out.

“No, Craig, you’re confused. You’re afraid to get close to me because I’m gay!” I shout.

“No! That’s not it at all. I know what I want.” He brings his voice down to a whisper that I’m not sure I heard correctly. Then he shoves me and runs off to the locker room. I stare at the spot where he was a second ago.

“Go after him.” Hannah prompts me. I nod and reluctantly follow Craig to the locker room.

I track the sounds of locker doors being slammed and find Craig pacing up and down in one of the aisles.

“What did you go and say that for? In front of them no less?” He asks getting right up in my face.

“You’re fucking kidding me right? You started it.” I hiss back through clenched teeth right back in his face.

“Are we children now?” He asks goading me on, pushing my shoulder with his.

“You‘re acting like one.” I push back.

“Fuck you!” He spits out hands coming up to push against my chest.

“No fuck you!” I retort…

And the next thing I know the hands that were just shoving me are now pulling me closer, a strong grip on my biceps pulling me into him. The brown eyes flick down to my lips and a decision seems to have been made when his mouth covers mine. He presses hard against me teasing my lips with his tongue. And as my lips part, he forcefully shoves his tongue in to entwine with mine.

It’s a desperate kind of kiss. It’s soul searing. The kind of kiss I’ve been waiting my whole life for. His hands stroke up my arms, across my shoulders and grip my face, fingers threaded into my hair. His kiss is sweet, he smells of chlorine and I just lose myself into the heat as a jolt of electricity shoots through me.

I can feel each nerve ending in my body light up with the intensity of this kiss. My hands land on Craig’s hips and I pull him even closer. Craig moans into my mouth when my grip tightens on his waist. His fingers knead the back of my neck and my legs turn to jelly.

And finally, it’s the kind of kiss that brings you to your knees, which is where I end up. Craig releases me suddenly and I fall, he backs up, staring at me wide eyed. Then quickly turns and runs out of the locker room wearing just his swim trunks.


	21. Chapter 21

**John Paul**

After Craig hightailed it, I find it impossible to move. My fingers trace my lips reliving the kiss over and over.

Heath and Justin find me there about 10 minutes later.

“John Paul, what happened?” Heath asks as Justin pulls me to my feet.

“He kissed me.” I respond in a daze.

“Where’s Craig?” Heath inquires looking around.

“He’s gone.” I answer still shocked.

“Where did he go, John Paul?” Heath asks shaking me a bit.

“I-I don’t know. He kissed me then backed off and ran away.” I answer monotone. “He ran away.” I repeat.

“Shit.” He exclaims. Justin sits me down. “That stupid moron.” Heath exclaims. “This is not what I told him to do.”

“Wh-what?” I stammer out.

“I told him to give into his curiosity and kiss the boy, but I didn’t mean for him to fuck it up so tremendously.” Heath explains shoving Craig’s stuff into his bag.

“What do you mean by that?” Justin demands.

“All right. Craig came to me and wanted to know how he would know if he was gay.” Heath starts. “I told him there’s no way he’s gay, but he could be bi or just curious.” He sighs.

“So what happened?” I ask my anger rising.

“So I told him to go kiss the boy and see what happens.” Heath relates to us.

“Oh… oh… no.” I respond shocked. “So, I was just an experiment. Let’s fuck with the gay guy. I was just a joke to you!” I shout. “Was I a fucking joke?”

“N-no. It wasn’t like that. Really, John Paul. He does like you.” Heath replies nervously. “But this stuff with the way he’s been treating you. I didn’t know any of that. You have to believe me.”

“I don’t know if I can. I’m so stupid.” I say running my hands over my face.

~oOo~

I look around the locker room and notice Craig’s watch has been accidentally left on the bench. I pick it up and throw it in my bag so I can return it to him at the house meeting this week.

 **Craig**

I leg it down College Avenue grateful that I live so close to the gym. I get some weird looks from people walking on the street as I blur past them with no shoes on in just my bathing suit. I get to the house praying the door is unlocked and hurtle myself through the entryway when I find it open. I slam it shut and lean against it catching my breath.

My hand reaches up to touch my lips, the lips that touched his. I can still feel the tingle of the kiss, the desperation. Do I really want him that much? I realize how cold I am and head upstairs to find some clothes. And by the time I reach my door on the third floor, I’m not shocked to find it locked and my keys still at the gym. Fuck! What am I going to do now?

I bang on some of the doors hoping someone is about so I can borrow some clothes, but the house is silent.

So, I sit on the couch in the common room waiting for Heath to come home. I don’t wait too long as he comes slamming through the front door.

“CRAIG!!” He shouts.

“I’m right here.” I murmur.

“That’s right. There you are.” He retorts throwing my gym bag at me. “What the fuck is the matter with you?” He demands.

“I-I don’t know.” I stammer truly shamed.

“Well, you better come up with something soon because I am not accepting that answer.” He responds. In a softer voice, “What’s going on, Craig?”

“I-I don’t know.” I repeat again.

“What happened back there? Why did you cut and run? Was it that bad?” Heath asks concerned.

‘N-no.” I say shaking my head violently. “It felt… it felt wonderful and that scared the living shit out of me.” I confess to Heath.

“Oh Bambi.” He says putting his arm around me. “Welcome to the dark side. You’re gonna love it.”

~oOo~

 **John Paul**

I get a text off Craig to come by the house. I assume it’s frat business since he hasn’t contacted me in a few days. So like the idiot that I am, I show up at the appointed time, only for him to have no idea why I’m there.

I show him the text and he hisses “Heath.” Under his breath.

I decide it’s now or never as he sits on his bed ignoring me.

“Well, I’m here.” I announce. “We might as well get this over with.”

“Get what over with?” He asks confused.

“I was talking to Hannah about all this and she suggested I be honest.” I respond. “Imagine that, the truth shall set me free.” I say and bark out a laugh.

He just sits there.

I begin to pace the small room. “So, Hannah persuaded me that maybe you need to hear a few things from my point of view and then you can do what you want with it.”

His head pops up as he takes me in.

“I will admit that the first time I saw you I was absolutely smitten.” I start. “A real smitten kitten.” And I laugh nervously.

“At the gym?” He responds,

“No, before the gym. It was at the party. We had come here for a party that first night and I couldn’t get anyone to serve me at the bar, but you took the cups from my hand and got it taken care of. I said thank you, but then you were pulled into the crowd before I could say anything else to you.” I explain as I pace around. I glance over and he’s watching me.

“Let’s just say that when I first saw you, I thought you were the hottest guy I had ever seen.” I continue. “And then I kept seeing you on campus, all over the place until that night you came into the gym and I finally learned your name, Craig Dean. It replaced the name Romeo and seemed a much better fit.

"I have had the hugest crush on you since that first night.” I say stopping to look at him. He looks shocked.

“But.” I say as I turn to walk again. “I thought you were straight and would never see me like that. So I pushed it away. I didn’t dare to hope that you might return those feelings. I’ve tried moving past it. But you keep sucking me back in.”

I stop again, “Why might that be?” He just shrugs.

“So anyway, I’ve been getting by, doing my work, studying, classes, helping Justin. And I think things are okay. But then you pull me towards you. You pretend to be my friend and then like a bucket of ice water’s been thrown on me, you toss me away.” I say hurt.

“I couldn’t figure it out. Things seemed the same. Let’s just say I was crushed. I was simply crushed by your behavior. I thought we were friends and if there is one thing I want to walk away from this University with, if not a degree, then it’s a friend. I have Hannah and Justin and Tom and Heath, but you, you… I don’t know about you.” I reveal sadly.

“John Paul… I…” He starts. I hold up my hand silencing him.

“Wait, I’m not done yet.” I sigh and sit on Heath’s bed. “And then you kissed me and I thought Christmas and all my birthdays had come at once. I was so happy. The thing I so desperately wanted in the world finally happened, but then you ran away.”

“J-” He tries again.

“No, I understand, Craig, I really do. Straight boys don’t go around kissing their male friends. It’s just not what they do.” I said sympathetically. “I get it.”

“But just know one thing.” I say leaning in, my voice dangerously low. “If you were mine, that kiss would pale in comparison to how I would kiss you on a daily basis. I’d make sure you were well and truly kissed. It wouldn’t be a rushed desperate affair. I would take my time and make sure you knew exactly what you were getting into and how much you mean to me. And after you kissed me, you wouldn’t want to kiss another.”

On a last note, I pull his watch out and hand it to him, then I turn around and walk out of there without it looking like I was running.


	22. Chapter 22

**Craig**

I sit and mull over John Paul’s words for about 30 seconds before I leap off the bed and race down the stairs. I find John Paul standing nonchalantly at the bottom of the stairs leaning on the banister.

“Hey, you can’t say things like that and run off.” I start fuming at him.

“Yeah.” He retorts nodding his head in the direction of the common room where I notice an assortment of brothers sitting on the couches, watching TV.

“Come on.” I say and lead him back up the stairs.

He follows me into my room and I close the door behind us as he sits on Heath’s bed.

“So?” John Paul asks watching me as I pace through the mess of my room.

“So.” I start rubbing the back of my neck pausing near the door. “Did you mean all those things you said?”

“I usually say things I mean.” He responds shrugging his shoulders. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking?” John Paul prompts.

“That’s the problem.” I begin sighing. “I really don’t know what to think.”

“Fair enough. What do you feel then?” He asks changing tactic.

“I-I…” I stammer and then falter pacing again.

“Relax a minute, Craig. You chased me down the stairs for a reason. Most people don’t just hurtle down three flights of stairs without a goal.” He rationalizes for me.

“I couldn’t just let you walk away.” I say pacing the floor again.

“Why not?” He asks.

“I was afraid if you left, I’d never have the guts to tell you and I’d never get the chance to experience those kisses you promised me.” I answer shyly peeking over at him.

“Yeah?” He says smiling.

“Yeah.” I agree. “All right. I guess it’s my turn.” I say as John Paul watches me expectantly. “So that night we had the party here and you guys were working the taps, I had a chat with Heath.”

“Uh huh.” He encourages me.

“So he tells me that you’re into me.” I utter.

“Oh. How did he…” He begins.

“Well, it’s not that easy to see, but Heath is pretty perceptive sometimes. But yeah, so I watched you while you worked. And… and I found myself admiring you, you know, you were playing around with Spike and Justin and… and…” I falter again.

“What?” He prompts, anxious for me to continue.

“You were just so easygoing, chatting and laughing and I thought I want to be the one you do those things with. I want to be the one who makes you laugh.” I say wistfully.

“So then we played Truth or Dare and you kissed Justin. It tore me apart to see you kiss him.” I explain rubbing my chest. “I had never thought of you that way before. But there you were kissing him.” I say sorting out my thoughts about that night.

“And then… and then at the pool, there was that feeling again when you and Justin were in the water fooling around. I wanted to be out there with you.” I explain.

“So what’s stopping you, Craig?” He asks suddenly. And really, what is stopping me?

“I… I don’t know. I’ve never felt like this before and it’s really confusing. We’re supposed to be brothers… not this.” I say gesturing between us. “How was I supposed to know how you felt? Maybe it was just me liking you. I never expected it to go both ways.” I say looking at him again.

“I never even suspected that you liked me as more than a friend until Heath pointed it out.” I finish.

“Well, it’s not like I could just ask you out or something. I had to deal with my feelings without it affecting us. But there were times when I would watch you. You’re a beautiful person, it’s hard not to look at you.” John Paul says.

“You think so?” I ask.

“Absolutely.” He confirms.

“So what are you going to do now?” I ask timidly.

“Huh?” He looks slightly confused yet oddly eager.

“I think you promised me a kiss.” I challenge quietly.

“So I did, Romeo, so I did.” He agrees.

John Paul rises and meets me in the center of the room. His hands cup my face gently as he looks into my eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever noticed how blue they are. Right now they look like the ocean all swirling with a desire I have never seen before. He glances down at my lips so quickly I almost miss it.

He leans in and presses his lips against mine, gently at first then gaining more urgency. His tongue softly licks over my bottom lip asking for entry that I quickly grant, parting my lips to accept it. His hands slide back into my hair thumbs lightly tracing circles in front of my ears.

Our tongues entangle and he takes my breath away. This isn’t the hurried affair that we had in the locker room that day. This kiss is a promise of a future together. My legs have turned to jelly as he deepens the kiss exploring my mouth and pouring his desire through a simple gesture.

I finally find myself and place my hands on John Paul’s hips drawing him even closer, which causes him to moan into my mouth. I return the moan when his right hand caresses over my ear and he grasps my hair drawing me even closer. Our erections rub together and I’m surprised to find I am not freaked out by the feel of his cock rubbing up against me.

I feel him draw back, loosening his grip in my hair. He pecks my lips one last time and I relax my grasp on his hips. I press my forehead against his and look into those fathomless blue pools. Then I smile at him, which causes John Paul to smile back.

So this is the dark side, I think I’m gonna love it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Craig**

I wake up in the morning to see Heath hovering over me.

“What the fuck, man?” I ask startled out of my peaceful slumber.

“Just wondering what’s going on here.” He responds waving his hand over the bed. I look over to the warm body next to mine.

“Oh.” I respond looking at John Paul who is sound asleep next to me.

“Yeah, oh. I assume you two have worked things out.” He says expectantly.

“Ye-yeah. We talked.” I respond.

“You look like you did more than talk.” Heath says waggling his eyebrows.

“We slept together, but we didn’t sleep together.” I explain red faced.

“Yeah right.” He retorts.

“Shut up.” I say.

“So, this talk, was it the talk?” Heath inquires.

“Yeah… no. What?” I ask confused by his terminology.

“You know, the talk where you speak of your pasts and your futures and discuss your hopes and fears and dreams.” He explains dreamily.

“Yeah, I guess so, but try not to make it sound so girly.” I say smiling a little.

“And he hasn’t killed himself? Are you sure he’s just asleep?” He asks.

“Fuck you.” I retort.

“You know, when you talk about your past girlfriends, I always imagine that scene in Airplane when Ted tells people his life story and they end up killing themselves, like the old lady who hangs herself.” Heath says laughing.

“Surely, you can’t be serious?” I respond.

“I am serious… and don’t call me Shirley.” Heath says wiping a tear from his eye, as we both dissolve into giggles.

“Sorry, but it’s still pretty funny.” Heath says catching his breath. And with that I throw a pillow at him. “How is he still asleep?”

“Apparently, he can sleep through anything.” I explain.

“He’s a keeper. You can have your wicked way with him and he’d be asleep the whole time.” Heath says suggestively.

“I’d hope if I was having my wicked way with him, I’d want him to be awake.” I take a real good look at Heath, “Where have you been?” I ask noticing that he’s still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

“Just doing the walk of shame, my friend.” He says sheepishly.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” I prod.

“I really shouldn’t tell you.” He says cryptically.

“I think you really should. Come on.” I plead.

“You’ll find out soon enough. We’re taking things slow, but if he’s a keeper I’ll let you know.” He says with a wink.

“Fair enough.” I concede.

“So how are you going to wake Sleeping Beauty? Doesn’t he have class or something?” He asks.

“I-I don’t know. What do you think?” I ask unsure.

“I don’t know. Try shaking him.” He suggests.

“John Paul, hey, John Paul!” I say shaking his shoulder, but he still sleeps on. I think back to that morning when Justin woke him for me. So I get up on all fours and bounce up and down. “John Paul… John Paul.” I call him.

“Mmmphh.” John Paul mutters sleepily.

“It’s time to get up.” I sing song to him leaning over him.

“Craig.” He says then sits up suddenly wide eyed and bumps his head into mine.

“Shit.” I exclaim falling back.

“Sorry. What am I doing here?” He asks rubbing his forehead.

“You really are no good in the morning.” I say smiling at him.

“What day is it?” He asks confused.

“Thursday.” I respond.

“What time is it?” He asks.

“8:00.” I say.

“Okay.” He says lying down again and closing his eyes.

“John Paul!” I shout.

“What?” He answers.

“Don’t you have class?” I ask.

“Not until 10:00. I’ve got time.” He responds while Heath is laughing his ass off.

“So, ahem, John Paul, what have you been up to?” Heath asks him.

“Heath?” He asks peeking an eye open.

“Yes, Obi, it is I.” Heath says in his Darth Vader voice.

“Hi.” John Paul responds.

“Hi.” Heath repeats.

“All right. Time to get up.” John Paul sighs dramatically and untangles himself from the bedding.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t sleep together.” Heath exclaims after he sees John Paul is still wearing all of his clothes. “That is so sweet.” He comments.

“Oh my God.” I say withering from embarrassment.

“I must have missed that conversation.” John Paul remarks pulling on his sneakers and picking up his keys and other assorted things he’s left on the dresser.

“Yeah. You were asleep.” Heath says.

“Yeah, well later.” John Paul replies and heads out of the room awkwardly.

“Later.” I reply.

Once the door closed, Heath rounds on me. “Holy hell, Craig, you dog, that was fast.”

“Nothing happened.” I protest.

“Something happened. He was sleeping in your bed.” Heath says.

“He kissed me.” I say touching my lips to the memory.

“It must have been some kiss.” He responds.

“It was.” I say dreamily.

“Why didn’t you kiss him good bye?” He suddenly asks.

“Should I have?” I ask nervously.

“Yes.” He says.

“No wonder he looked so awkward.” I reply sighing and lying back down.


	24. Chapter 24

**John Paul**

I make it to the bottom of the stairs when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

“miss u C xx” the text message reads.

I quickly text back. “miss u 2 JP xx” and stick the phone back in my pocket grinning from ear to ear.

When I get back to my room Hannah and Justin are waiting for me.

“And just where have you been?” Hannah demands.

“Good morning to you too.” I respond dropping my keys and kicking off my shoes.

“Well?” Justin asks.

“I was at the house. Remember, I got a message to go over there yesterday?” I respond.

“Oh yeah.” Justin concedes, but Hannah is not as easily swayed.

“But you were there all night, what were you doing?” She asks with a hint of concern, but an air of excitement.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I smile enigmatically at her.

“I would, that’s why I’m asking.” She sighs exasperated. “So, did you talk to him?”

“Yup.” I say.

“And…” She prompts.

“And we straightened everything out and then we kissed and then we kissed and then we talked and then we fell asleep. Is that enough info for you?” I say smiling like the cat that got the cream.

Hannah sits there with her mouth hanging open.

Justin recovers first, “That’s great, man. You did it!” He exclaims.

“Well, we didn’t do it.” I explain.

“No, ew, of course, not that. But you got the guy.” He says proudly.

“John Paul, that’s… that’s lovely.” Hannah stutters out.

“Thanks...” I respond. “I don’t know about you two, but I need a shower and some food.”

“Wait. Did you hear about the tailgate at Saturday’s game?” Justin suddenly asks.

“No, what about it?” I ask.

“We’ve been challenged by our big brothers to a football game during the tailgate.” He explains.

“Shit, why didn’t Craig tell me?” I challenge.

“Um… because he was too preoccupied with his tongue in your mouth.” Hannah giggles. So I throw a pillow at her before gathering my stuff to take a shower.

~oOo~

Saturday dawns crisp and clear. A perfect Fall day for a football game. We pledges are forced into slavery early in the morning packing and slinging the necessary items for the tailgate barbecue as we make our way over to the stadium.

Now everyone knows that the real attraction to the football game is not the game itself. It’s the party in the parking lot, or not a parking lot in this case, it’s just open fields where people park their cars, set up barbecues and drink themselves into oblivion usually missing the game altogether.

Once we’ve been sated with beer and burgers, the big brothers drag the pledges into an open area and we square off in a very heated game of football.

We pit against each other at the line of scrimmage. Each big brother is guarding against his little brother. I stare Craig down trying to give him my most intimidating look, but failing miserably.

“You’re going down, Obi.” He warns sneering unsuccessfully.

“In your dreams, Romeo.” I retort smirking and winking at the same time.

Spike takes up the mantle as our quarterback as he tries valiantly to get the ball past Heath’s outstretched arms. I fake to the left and head right then jump up as Spike spirals the ball perfectly. Craig catches me around the knees and knocks me to the ground where I hit with a great big “Oof!” His face comes to rest in my crotch. He lifts up his head and gives me a quick wink before hopping to his feet and helping me off the ground. I can feel my heart rate increasing exponentially with just that little wink.

We line up again for the next play. Justin is the receiver this time. Beaver is so much taller and beefier than Justin that it’s easy for Justin to slide under his arm and pick the football out of the air for a second completion, but Beaver easily drops him to the ground with a triumphant look on his face.

The third pass goes to the pledge Rob who easily outruns his big brother Gil and into the end zone for our first touchdown. And so the game continues with each team doing its best to rattle and trash talk the other. I have to admit that it’s the most fun I’ve had in a really long time. Just being out and running around.

About midway through the game, Craig takes off his shirt and I’m pretty useless after that, completely distracted by his chest and abs.

But we pull it out and the final score is 21-14, with the pledges beating the big brothers. I’m not even sure what the score of the actual game going on in the stadium is, but really who cares when you’re at a tailgate?

 **Craig**

After the parking area starts to empty out, we pack up and head back to the house for an after party. The drinks are flowing and the pledges are lined up for shots. It looks like they’re in for a really long night. Heath sidles up next to me.

“You know, you can’t let him pass out here.” Heath comments as he watches John Paul down another shot that one of the older brothers ordered him to drink.

“Why?” I ask.

“Remember when we pledged last year and passed out after a party.” Heath asks. I cock an eyebrow thinking back. “I walked around with a dick drawn on my face for far too long.” He reminisces.

I laugh, “I remember that, they drew it so your ear would look like a ball sac.”

“I wouldn’t laugh so quickly if I were you. I remember you had something permanently branded on your ass.” Heath remarks after taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh shit. I forgot about that.” I say mortified. “But it’s not like I can see it, although my dates always seem to enjoy our letters branded on the right cheek.”

“Yeah, so keep an eye on him.” Heath warns.

“Oh yeah, like our big brothers had our backs.” I say rolling my eyes.

“Let’s learn from their mistakes.” Heath suggests.

The pledges are on their knees in front of a bench. Joe pours them all blow job shots and I look on with pride as my little brother downs it without spilling a drop. Although, Spike is not far behind him and I notice Heath beaming in delight next to me. The other four manage to fuck up the shot brilliantly with most of it soaking their shirts. Their punishment is a shot of Prairie Fire.

The night continues on with the pledges getting drunker and drunker. John Paul stumbles over to me, “Romeo!” He shouts putting his arm around my shoulder. “How’sh my big bruvvah?” He slurs.

“All right. You have had enough.” I say in response. I look around for Heath to help me, but apparently he has already disappeared with Spike. I grab John Paul around the waist and haul him to the stairs.

“Where we going?” He asks, head lolling. “The party’sh jusht shtarting.”

I laugh at his attempt at speech while trying to drag his weight over to the stairs. “Come on, Craig.” He says trying to touch my face, but lightly slapping me. I look up the stairs and wonder how I’m going to make it up three flights with him.

We struggle up the steps. John Paul does his best to drag us down, but I finally get him to my room. I lean him up against the wall while I try to open the door, but he starts sliding down. I grab him and position the key at the same time and finally manage to get the door unlocked.

I look in, Heath’s desk light is on and Spike is lying with his head on Heath’s chest sprawled out on the bed sound asleep. I haul John Paul through the entry and lay him on the bed taking off his shoes and emptying his pockets. He rolls onto his side and murmurs something in his sleep.

“What?” I whisper leaning in close to listen.

“Love you.” He mutters before settling in and starting to snore.

I just stare at his sleeping form completely startled, slightly unsettled, but deliriously happy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive Heath alert on this chapter. And who doesn't love Heath?

**Craig**

The next week comes and goes, John Paul stops in after work most nights and we usually end up kissing on my bed. Heath has been pretty scarce, most likely off with his secret boyfriend.

I love kissing John Paul. It makes me feel so, I don’t know… alive would probably be the best way to describe it. He has these perfect lips and when our tongues clash it sets every nerve ending on fire. We’ve been kissing for a week straight now, pardon the pun, but every time I push for more, he blocks me.

Like right now.

We’re locked in a tight embrace and my hand slides down to the hem of his shirt. I just want to pull it up a bit and run my fingers over his stomach. As soon as I go to lift the fabric, he grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away.

John Paul pulls away from the kiss leaving my lips bereft of his touch. I reach up caressing his face pulling him back towards me, but he resists.

“Cr-Craig, what are you doing?” He asks breathlessly raising his eyes up to mine.

“I just want to touch you.” I whisper leaning in to nuzzle his neck.

“I-I’ve got to go.” He says pushing me off.

“Now?” I question leaning in again.

“Y-yeah. I’ve got some reading I need to get done for class tomorrow.” He quickly explains after he sits up. I lay back watching him as he slips his shoes on.

“Is that all it is? You have some homework you forgot to do?” I ask sarcastically.

“Yeah.” He nods his assent avoiding looking at me as he searches for his keys.

“Fine.” I retort. I watch him walk to the door and he turns as if to say something more, but Heath walks through the door.

“Obi.” He greets John Paul grinning.

“Hi Heath.” John Paul returns.

“Don’t leave on my account.” Heath insists.

“No-no. I just remembered something I had to do for tomorrow. Good night.” John Paul throws over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

“Something I said?” Heath inquires.

“No, it’s not you.” I insist. “You’re in a good mood.” I comment when Heath flops on his bed grinning.

“Well, they don’t call it being gay for nothing.” He responds.

“Why are you so happy?” I ask him.

“I think I’m in love.” He responds with a goofy smile on his face.

“Yeah? So you gonna tell me who this mystery man is?” I prod.

“Oh, uh not yet. I don’t think I’ve said I was in love since I saw Robin Williams in the Birdcage.” Heath comments.

“Robin Williams?” I ask.

“Oh yeah, all that chest hair. Yum!” He remarks.

“Ew, are you even old enough to have seen that movie?” I query.

“Are you calling me old?” He asks suddenly offended.

“No, the opposite actually.” I defend.

“Oh this better be love. I’m getting too old to keep looking.” He complains.

“What? You’re only 19.” I reason.

“I know practically over the hill. I don’t want to be one of those aging queens picking up young boys at the gay bar.” Heath says on a tear.

“Heath…” I try to interrupt.

“You know, the ones with lipstick all over their teeth and their wigs slightly askew.” He rants.

“Heath, those are transvestites.” I explain.

“So?” He questions.

“So you’re not a transvestite.” I gently break it to him.

“I’m not? Oh my God, you’re right. Phew, because I refuse to be some old washed up queen.” He says finally calming down.

“Heath? Come back.” I call snapping my fingers.

“Yes.” He smiles alertly to me.

“I have a problem.” I start.

“But you’re not old, princess, you’ll find the right man in no time.” He says reassuringly.

“I have found the right man, but I have no idea what to do with him.” I explain.

“What? What have you been doing with him?” He asks genuinely interested.

“Well, we hug, we kiss, we caress, but he refuses to go below the belt and he won’t let me below his belt. I haven’t even seen him with his shirt off since the pool incident.” I respond.

“Oh is that what we’re calling it now?” I just shrug a response. “Okay have you, you know… frotted?” He asks.

“What?” I ask having never heard the term before.

“You know?” He says and thrusts his pelvis in and out as a visual aid.

“Oh my God! Please don’t ever let me see you do that again.” I exclaim while covering my eyes.

“Come on it’s what all the boys do.” He says nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders.

“No, we haven’t done that!” I answer making a face. “Do you think maybe he doesn’t like me?” I ask peeking between my fingers, a bit scared.

“No, he likes you plenty.” He reassures me.

“Do you think he’s afraid of something?” I ask in a small voice.

“I don’t know, you want me to ask him?” Heath asks.

“No! I don’t want you to ask him.” I exclaim horrified at how junior high that sounds.

“Then you’ll just have to ask him.” Heath concludes.

“I was afraid of that.” I say.


	26. Chapter 26

**Craig**

I text John Paul to stop by the house after his class today. His behavior from last night has me baffled. Heath didn’t do much to assuage my fears either. Right on cue, he knocks on my door.

“You rang.” He greets me.

“Come in.” I say closing the door behind me.

“What…” John Paul begins to ask.

“Sh…” I quiet him and then kiss him.

He sinks into the kiss, so I let my hands wander and he grabs my wrist again. I throw my arm up. “What’s this?” I ask holding my wrist with his hand wrapped around it in front of him. He quickly releases me and turns away.

“John Paul.” I say quietly coming up behind him. “What’s going on?”

He let’s out a deep sigh. “Nothing.” He denies turning his head towards me a bit. I place my hands on his shoulders and run them down his arms causing him to shiver.

“That’s bullshit.” I say trying to keep my voice even. “Tell me what’s going on.” I run my hands across his back.

“It’s… just…” He starts and then takes a deep breath. “You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

“No, I won’t.” I say leaning into him.

“I… I can’t.” He stammers still facing away from me.

“Did something happen to you?” I ask thinking maybe he was molested or something.

“No… oh God no. You’re going to totally laugh.” He insists.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?” I ask.

“I’m scared.” He whispers, which backs me up.

“Of me?” I ask in a small voice.

“Yes… no… I don’t know.” He falters.

“I just want to touch you, feel you.” I explain quietly.

“Craig.” He whines.

“Talk to me.” I prompt.

“Okay. Turn around.” He orders.

“What?” I ask.

“Turn around. I don’t want you to look at me when I say this.” He insists.

“All right. I turned.” I say facing the wall.

“I… uh, this is going to sound so stupid, now.” He starts. I wait patiently for the explanation. “I’m scared that you won’t like being with me like that, you know?” John Paul says quickly.

“Wh-what do you mean by that?” I ask as I start to turn back.

“Don’t move.” He orders. “I mean, what if we go further than kissing, you know, hands all over… and… and other stuff. What if you don’t like it? I don’t think I could handle it.” And I could hear the pain in his voice as he stated his concern.

“John Paul…” I start.

“Please don’t turn around yet.” He says and I comply. “Have you thought about it? What could change if we go any farther?”

“Of course I have!” I practically shout, but feel kind of silly talking to the wall. “It’s all I think about anymore. And I want this. I want you. I want all of you.” Then dropping my voice, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re what?.. For what?” He asks and I can feel him walking up behind me.

“For making you feel like this.” I explain.

“It’s not you.” He insists. “You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s me. I should trust you more.” His hands rest on my shoulders and I lean back against him. John Paul wraps his arms around me and places a kiss behind my ear.

“Told you I wouldn’t laugh.” I say.

“I shouldn’t be so silly.” He breathes into my ear setting my nerve ending ablaze. I turn around in his arms to face him and he doesn’t stop me this time. I wrap my arms around him, rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in the scent of John Paul while gripping the back of his jacket. He leans his head against mine and it seems that we stand like this for eternity. I don’t ever want to let him go.

 **John Paul**

But real life has a way of reminding you that you can’t just stay in each other’s arms forever. Heath comes through the door and actually does a double take when he sees us together. We break away from each other and Spike comes in next stopping short behind Heath.

Heath recovers first, “Cr-Craig, I thought you had a class.” He says.

“Oh, it was canceled. Um, we were just, uh…” Craig starts.

“Leaving. What a good idea.” I finish for him grabbing his jacket. “Good to see you, Tom, Heath.” I say pushing Craig out the door in front of me.

“What the fuck?” Craig asks once the door closes behind us.

“Let’s grab something to eat. I’ve got to go to work in a bit.” I say hurrying him down the stairs.

~oOo~

We go to the dining hall and once we get our trays and find a quiet table, Craig starts with the questions.

“What was that back there? Why did you rush me out of there?” He asks taking a bite out of his meal.

“Um, has Heath told you he was seeing someone?” I ask.

“Yeah, but he wouldn’t say who.” Craig explains.

“And you haven’t figured it out?” I ask waving my fork around.

“No… do you mean? No… Spike?” He asks as the light bulb illuminates over his head.

I nod my assent.

“But why hide it?” He asks. “I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“The same reason we hide it. You really shouldn’t date the pledges.” I explain.

“B-but…Heath…” He starts to protest shaking his head.

“You know we have to be careful.” I continue cutting him off.

“But Heath knows about us. Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Craig asks looking a little hurt that this secret was kept from him.

I just shrug. “Maybe he was, I don’t know, nervous about it.”

“How do you mean?” He asks.

“Well, like anytime you start something new and it’s fresh and you want it to work, so you kind of hide it and don’t talk about it and try not to jinx it.” I respond.

“All right. But it still hurts that he didn’t trust me enough.” He says, “How did you figure it out?”

“I don’t know, just a vibe when they walked in. Plus last week’s party they were a little touchy feely.” I explain.

“I don’t… wow, I shouldn’t be surprised. But for some reason, I really am.” He says.

“Ugh, I need some real food. This dining hall crap is going to kill me.” I complain pushing my plate away.

“We could go out.” Craig suggests. “Maybe Saturday night for dinner.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” I ask in a teasing tone.

He rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Then I accept.” I say.

“Yeah?” He asks unsure.

“Yeah.” I smile at him.

We pick up our trays and dump them on the conveyor belt. Then he walks me across the quad to the gym and we pause at the door. Instinctively I lean in to give him a quick peck good bye, but then remember that we can’t be seen like that together, so I pull back as he leans in and then looks confused as to where I went. Then he grins at me awkwardly and I raise my hand to wave good bye.

“Later.” He says while turning.

“Later.” I reply watching him walk away.


	27. Chapter 27

**John Paul**

Saturday morning rolls around and I spend the day trying to keep busy, but time seems to be at a standstill. I’m nervous and excited and downright terrified at the prospect of going out with Craig tonight. He’s coming to pick me up at 6:00 in his car! Now I sound like a teenage girl going out with a hot guy in his car. But he’s picking me up in his CAR!!

I pace around the room taking out clothes and discarding them on my bed. Hannah and Justin sit and watch me, making no comments.

“I think I need another shower.” I say.

“You’ve already taken two today.” Justin comments.

“But I’m totally sweating.” I remark.

“That’s because you’re pacing around.” Hannah says. “Calm down.”

“I can’t calm down. I’m going out on an actual date with Craig Dean! What the hell am I going to wear?” I exclaim.

“Sit down.” Hannah orders. She throws open the closet and rifles through whatever clothes I have left in there. “This with this.” She says holding up a pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt.

“Are you sure it’s not too casual?” I ask.

“It’ll be fine. You really need to relax.” She soothes me and hands the outfit over then subtly leaves with Justin in tow.

So I manage to get dressed, teeth brushed, hair styled, at least as styled as my hair actually gets. I think I’m ready to go.

Craig comes to the door (on time) and when I open it, all I can do it stare. He looks, oh my God, gorgeous. Hair brushed back curling slightly over the collar of a black shirt with the first few buttons undone showing the white tee shirt he has on underneath, untucked from the blue jeans that cling in all the right places.

“Hi. You ready?” He asks. I can barely bring myself to nod as I swallow deeply. He turns and we leave the room grabbing my jacket on the way out. Hannah opens her door as we pass and gives me the thumbs up. I just love that girl as I smile wanly back. It’s just about all I can manage now without throwing up.

I follow Craig down the stairs and out to the parking lot. My hands are freaking shaking so bad, but I still can’t take my eyes off his ass as we descend. I still haven’t spoken a word to him and I’m beginning to think this was a really bad idea… until I see his car. He’s got a red ’97 Subaru SVX, which was the last year of production. The car is sweet!

“This is your car?” I ask incredulously.

“Ye-yeah. That’s okay right?” He asks nervously.

“It’s wonderful.” I say in awe as I walk slowly around it, checking it out.

“We should go. It’s kind of a long ride.” He says unlocking the doors.

“Where are we going?” I ask once we’re both seated.

“You’ll find out.” He answers and then winks.

Once I get my seatbelt on I start to explore the car. I press all the buttons and check out all the switches. I adjust my seat over and over. Craig just smiles at me indulgently. I finally decide to make the most of it, choosing a somewhat decent radio station and just relaxing in my seat as the world speeds by. We head south on the highway passing through town after town, but not stopping. We eventually run out of road and switch to the next highway.

We chat about different things, classes, the house, people we know. Craig still hasn’t mentioned to Heath that he knows about Spike and figures Heath will tell him in time. I tell him how much better Justin has been swimming lately. Hell Week is starting soon and I’m both nervous and excited about the challenges to be faced. Craig can’t tell me what they are. But assures me that I should be able to surpass anything the brotherhood can throw at me.

After an hour in the car, Craig eventually pulls into a parking spot on a street. We both get out and he feeds the meter guaranteeing us a few hours of parking.

“So what do you think?” He asks as I take in my surroundings. We’re at the entrance to Jenkinson’s Boardwalk in Point Pleasant.

“This is great. But I thought we were just going out for dinner.” I say confused.

“No, this is much better. You’ve got sand and surf, good food, games and rides. What more could you want and it’s all just sitting here waiting to be explored.” He explains.

“All right. Well, I am hungry. How about food first and then we can decide from there?” I ask.

“Sounds like a plan.” He readily agrees.

We make our way up the wooden ramp onto the bustling Boardwalk. The workers are calling out from their booths challenging players to step right up. The smell of the Boardwalk always overwhelms me. The mixture of salt water with cotton candy and sausage and peppers transports me back to when I was young and a day down the shore was the only family vacation we could afford.

It evokes the memories of my sisters trying out scams. And as they got older and their bathing suits got skimpier, it was easier to distract the guards, so we could sneak onto the beach without paying.

 **Craig**

I watch John Paul’s face as we step onto the boardwalk and I know this was definitely the right place to take him. He had told me of his family vacations when he was just a boy and even though they fought all the time, he always loved the time they spent at the beach together.

We head over to a small eatery. Both ordering cheese steaks and agreeing to split an order of fries. We chat over our meal. John Paul appearing more animated than when I first picked him up. We both have memories of trips to the shore when we were young and spend our time sharing stories. Although, mine are sweeter, John Paul’s are certainly more, er, interesting.

We finish and head back out to the Boardwalk.

"We should go on some rides." John Paul suggests.

"Uh, maybe we should let dinner settle before shaking ourselves up on the rides." I respond.

"How about a walk on the beach." He asks.

"I think that can be arranged." I say.

So, we head to the beach entrance closest to us and race each other down the ramp into the soft sand. The salt air smells like a memory of summers long ago. And we walk slowly navigating through the sand heading closer to the water's edge. The only thing of the vast ocean we can see is the white of the gently breaking waves. The rest is bathed in darkness and the lights from the Boardwalk can't penetrate the blackness of the ocean churning in front of us.

The sounds of the games and rides fade into the background as we make our way down the beach. We walk wordlessly each lost in our own thoughts. I wonder if he's having a good time. I know I am. It's been a great night so far. And probably the best first date I've ever had. All the others were fused with a nervous anticipation and I can see what's been missing all those other times… Friendship.

I can't be sure what he's thinking as the silence hangs between us. I rub the back of my neck trying to think of something to say as the conversation dries up after we leave the comfort of the crowd.

"What's the matter?" John Paul inquires squinting at me in the low light of the beach.

"I... I, nothing. Why do you think something is the matter?" I ask.

"You're rubbing your neck again." He observes.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you are having a good time." I remark.

"The best." He says smiling in that way he does. Even in the dark I can see the brilliance of that smile.

"Good... I’m really glad to hear that." I say sincerely.

"You're having a good time, right?" He asks, concern flooding through his tone.

"Yeah... yeah. The best." I say repeating his answer.

"Good. At least that's settled." He says.

"Should we head back up? I kind of want to get on some rides." I suggest.

"Sure. Let's do that." He readily agrees.

We head over to the pier where the rides are located and get a roll of tickets. John Paul decides we should start in the Haunted House, which would not have been my first or even my 10th choice. But I let him lead the way.

I follow him up the steps into the dark forbidding house. I grab onto the back of his jacket, so I can’t lose him in the darkness. I’ll admit it’s a bit cheesy, but damn things just starting popping out at you and I can’t help but be startled letting out a soft, all right a loud “Eeek!!” when a coffin flies open and a vampire pops out. My scream makes John Paul laugh, which is not the reaction I’m hoping for. Crap.

I try to compose myself. Clutching tighter to his jacket as I let him lead us through into the next room. I know, I let him go first, but if something attacks at least it will get him first. The rest of the rooms aren’t much better. I mean it’s cheap little gags, a mummy attacking out of the wall, witches, a werewolf and various scary beings. I scream and John Paul laughs enjoying my discomfort.

“Are you okay?” He asks when we hit the metal ramp exiting the Haunted House and back onto the solid wood planking of the pier.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” I say.

“You know they’re not real.” He says smirking.

“I know… shut up… this does not leave this pier.” I threaten.

He makes a motion like zipping his lip then locking and throwing away the key.

“Okay, as long as that is understood. I get to pick the next ride.” I say and then drag him onto the Himalaya, a loud fast ride where we’re sliding into each other as the cars circle up and over faster and faster. Then he pulls me onto something else and so on until we run out of tickets.

We walk off the pier, John Paul buys us some cotton candy and we sit on one of the benches watching the people as they walk by. We try to figure out the couples and families making comments and developing backstories for them.

 **John Paul**

The lights on the Boardwalk are beginning to dim and the crowd dwindles as most of the businesses start shutting down for the night. We decide to leave as it is an hour ride back. I think I fall asleep in the car and am startled when Craig wakes me and tells me we’re home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins...

**John Paul**

Craig walks me to my door.

“I, uh, I’m gonna go.” Craig stammers standing in the doorway. I flick the lights on revealing that there’s no one in.

“No, stay.” I plead with him.

“You sure?” He asks nervously.

“Of course.” I say moving closer to him, pulling him further into the room then closing and locking the door.

“I had a really good time tonight.” I say quietly standing almost nose to nose with him.

“Yeah.” He smiles shyly. Then I lean in and gently press my lips to his and it’s almost like a torrent that’s been unleashed. His tongue is licking at my lips demanding entrance and I gladly grant it to him. I pull him with me towards the bed while trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time.

 **Craig**

I push John Paul down onto the bed and pounce on him. I’ve been waiting so long for this. I just hope he doesn’t block me. I long to touch his skin, so I make quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off of him, tossing it carelessly away. He has gotten my shirt completely undone as it hangs off of me and I quickly pull it off and throw it onto the floor. Straddling his hips I lean down for another ferocious kiss and our tongues engage in a duel.

My cock is aching, straining against the confines of my jeans and I rub against his erection I can feel through his jeans. He let’s out a gasp of ecstasy. But it’s not enough. I want to touch him, feel him, experience him. I pull up the offending material of his tee shirt that is keeping me from him and marvel at his toned chest and abs. I gaze at the ripple of his muscles as he pulls the shirt over his head. His eyes are revealed to me again and I fall into the depths looking for permission and the lustful blue tells me to continue.

I need to taste him. I bring my lips to his jaw sucking and kissing my way to his chest. I tenderly take a nipple in my teeth teasing it into a hardened nub while John Paul writhes beneath me. His hands stroke up and down my back gripping my biceps as I work my way down his chest to his navel dipping my tongue and licking the rim.

John Paul thrusts up in desperate need as I continue to tease and nibble my way down. I lick at the small path of hair that trails down below the waistband of his jeans. My hands roam over his chest then I try to undo the button on his jeans, but nerves overtake me and my hands begin to tremble.

John Paul notices my hesitation and pulls me up for another kiss. Running his thumb over my cheek, steadying the shaking that has overtaken me. I sigh in frustration. John Paul pulls back from me.

“What’s the matter?” He whispers looking into my eyes, hand on the back of my neck holding me steady.

“I’ve ruined everything.” I complain turning my eyes away.

“No you haven’t.” He says in a soothing tone. “You’re just nervous, relax.” He pulls me into his arms and holds me close and I feel myself calming down. “We can go as fast or as slow as you want. You’re in control.”

“B-but…” I start, “What if I don’t want to be in control?”

He pulls out of the embrace, grabs my arms and tugs me into a sitting position. John Paul pulls my tee shirt off and drinks me in with his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers gently pushing me back onto the bed. I blush at his words, but offer no response.

His hands deftly unbutton my jeans and lower the zip. Sitting back on his heels, he pulls my jeans off leaving me there in just my boxers. Then he gets up and pulls his jeans off too. He climbs back on the bed.

We lie face to face. He strokes my cheek with his skillful fingers as his eyes search mine for something. I guess he gets his answer then leans in to kiss me again. His fingers slowly stroke further and further down scorching my skin and setting my nerve endings ablaze. I groan into his mouth as his hand reaches the waistband of my boxers.

But that’s where he stops and ends the kiss pulling away from me.

“John Paul.” I whine.

“Are you sure?” He asks. I nod.

I am frantic for his touch and practically thrust myself into his hand. He grabs my hand and places it over the thin fabric covering his cock. He delves his hand into my boxers and grasps my erection. I become flustered as to what to do, but his grip is strong, driving all thoughts out of my mind except what he’s doing to me. I mimic his movements and thrust my hand into his boxers. I stroke his length marveling at the size and width. It fits perfectly in my hand and I’m rewarded with a low growl from his throat.

John Paul’s lips seek mine and his tongue swirls around my mouth. His strokes speed up and I can feel myself reaching the point of no return. We break off the kiss gasping for air and he buries his head on my shoulder and I pant in his ear. He begins thrusting into my fist, short staccato pushes as he cries out. “Oh… oh… oh my God! Craig!” and his dick pulses in my hand forcing his seed out in short sharp bursts.

He regains the rhythm and quickens the pace of his hand drawing my orgasm out of me. I feel like I’m falling over a cliff and I feel my balls tighten and gasp a mantra into his ear. “John… John… John… Paul!” as I cum hard, cock throbbing as he pulls the last of my orgasm from me.

We lie together for a moment catching our breaths. I look at John Paul and he looks back at me and smiles, which makes me smile. So we grin at each other like stupid lunatics for a minute. Then a look crosses John Paul’s face and I lose my grin, but he pulls his hand out of my boxers and gets up to get his towel so we can clean up. We made quite a mess.

Chucking the sticky towel away, he turns off the light hops into bed, pulls up the comforter and snuggles into my arms. I kiss his ear, we each whisper, “Good night.” And both nod off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more smut.

**John Paul**

I am awoken to the best sensation, a hand sensuously running down my inner thigh, stroking over the hard on that has arisen in my boxers. I groan involuntarily and the hand stops for a minute.

“More.” I plead breathlessly while trying to open my eyes. I get a little giggle in return and the hand continues to stroke. It plunges into my boxers and gets a firm grip on my erection causing me to whimper like a lost puppy. I clench at the sheets lost in the pleasure.

I’m starting to pant and my hips buck up as I’m lost to the ministrations on my cock until I can’t bear it any longer and “Oh my God!” Escapes from my mouth as I shoot my load up over my stomach and chest. And again I hear the giggle. I turn to the noise barely able to open my eyes and I stare into the deep chocolate pools that are watching me. I try to catch my breath. “G’morning.” I stutter out and lean over bringing my lips to his in a chaste kiss.

“Morning.” Craig answers back still giggling.

“What are you giggling about?” I ask.

“Nothing.” He says lightly and hands me the towel he picked up from the floor. I wipe the cum off myself, toss the towel and pin Craig to the bed. I kiss him on the neck sucking at the junction where it meets his shoulder and dig my hand into his boxers. He gasps at the sudden sensation.

Needing more of him, I divest him of his boxers and position myself between his legs. “Wh-what are you doing?” He asks confusion dripping off the words.

“Sh.” I whisper. “You’ll love it.” I growl.

I take his cock in my hand and slowly run my tongue down the length, then back up circling the head. He bucks his hips up and I hold them down with my other hand. “Shit.” He whispers hands clenched into the sheets.

I grin at the response then engulf his erection with the moist warm depths of my mouth taking as much of the length in as I can. I start to slowly bob up and down as Craig writhes beneath me. His feet slide up and down the sheets. “Oh my God!” he shouts continuing to move as the sensations overwhelm him. I pick up the pace rhythmically bobbing until the final shout and I taste his seed when he cums in my mouth.

Releasing his cock, I slide up the bed lying beside him and he grabs onto me clutching at me, panting. “Oh you’re good.” He compliments me breathlessly. And I smile.

“Done giggling now?” I ask.

“Oh yeah.” He says gripping onto me so tightly. “Shit, is that the time?” He asks suddenly breaking away.

“I dunno. What time is it?” I ask watching as he gets up and tries locating his clothes on the floor.

“It’s 11:15.” He answers pulling on his jeans.

“So?” I ask confused why he’s rushing off.

“I had a house meeting at 11:00.” He quickly explains.

“Oh.” I say. He finishes getting his clothes on, leans over and kisses me, but pulls away before I can get my arms around him.

“I’ll call ya later.” He says checking for his keys and heading out the door.

“See ya.” I call after him. Then I fall back on the bed and giggle like a little girl remembering last night… and this morning.

~oOo~

After work each night, I get in the habit of stopping by the house to spend what little precious free time I have with Craig. Between classes, work, papers and preparing for midterms, the stolen kisses and quick fumbles we have together are what keep me going during the day.

I visit one night to find Craig freaking out surrounded by papers, and books strewn all over his bed.

“Hey, what’s all this?” I greet him. He turns his weary eyes to me.

“I was hoping to have this done before you got here.” He answers fatigue tingeing the words.

“What are you working on?” I ask stepping over to the bed.

“I have a presentation due tomorrow, but I just can’t get it together.” He complains.

“What’s the problem?” I ask fingering one of the many documents on his bed.

“I have to convince a group of shareholders to invest in Guyanese agriculture.” He responds.

“So what’s all this information?” I say glancing over the papers and notes.

“This is all the stuff I need to convince them, all the facts and figures that back up my argument, but I have no way to present it.” He whines defeated.

“What about PowerPoint?” I ask trying to be helpful.

“Everyone is going to be using PowerPoint… and it’s so boring.” He protests.

“So you need to punch it up a bit. It’s not like you’re going to convince them with just facts and figures.” I say trying to convince him.

“I’m not?” He questions.

“No, you need to hit them with the culture and the people and the humanity behind the investment.” I persuade him.

“Will that work?” He asks on the cusp.

“Of course. Getting a return on an investment is always the key, but if you can show the people they’re investing in, maybe that will sway the vote.” I say using my most confident voice.

“That just might be crazy enough to work.” He agrees. “Okay, so how do I get all that in a PowerPoint presentation?”

“Scootch over.” I say sitting on his bed and taking over his laptop. We work out the background of the presentation, inserting the various facts and figures together. Then I search the internet for backstories on the farming community and intersperse that with music featuring heavy African drumbeats. We insert photos with personal stories and, voila, a presentation with an equal balance of warm heart and cold hard facts is ready.

Craig grins at me once he saves the presentation. “Thank you so much. There’s no way I could have gotten all that done.”

“No problem.” I reply, then noticing the time. “I really have to go, it’s pretty late.”

“No stay.” He pleads using the Bambi eyes to full advantage.

“Okay.” I respond. Well, I guess it didn’t take too much to convince me. We slide into bed and I’m asleep in minutes. It really is late.

 

I wake up to find the bed next to me empty and a note thanking me again sealed with a kiss. It’s things like this that keep me going all day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Craig**

Early one morning just before classes, we head out to the dorms to round up the pledges. It’s the beginning of Hell Week and task number one is upon them. I try to keep my feelings for John Paul at bay knowing that there’s nothing I can do to help him and that the humiliation in store for him and the other pledges is just something he has to get through.

Beaver and I arrive at Mettler and bang on their door. Justin sleepily opens up and Beaver grabs him by the scruff of the neck and drags him out of the room in just his pajama bottoms. We’re to meet downstairs in the quad. Getting John Paul up is going to be a harder assignment.

I walk over to the bed and try shaking him awake to no avail. I know, I know that doesn’t work. I don’t want to have to give him a hand job to get him up. I really don’t have time for that. I resort to jumping up and down on the bed. He finally starts to respond and then wakes with a start.

“Cr-Craig, what are you doing here?” He asks.

I say, “Welcome to Hell Week.” And his face falls into a look of horror. “Get up. Everyone is waiting downstairs.” At least he’s wearing a shirt, for now.

“Shit.” He mutters following me out the door. The walk down the stairs seems to last forever as we trudge down in total silence until we’re finally out in the quad.

“Thank you for joining us, Oberon.” Joe points out our tardiness to the group. “Pledges, we have a little tradition in the house, owing to our Greek roots, your first task dates back to the ancient Olympic custom…” He pauses for dramatic effect. “…of the marathon.” He finishes to a chorus of groans from the pledges.

“Now, now, don’t get your panties in a bunch. We’re not going to make you run 26 miles, but we are going to make you run four laps around the quad.” Joe says. “But as per the Ancient Greeks, you will be running in the nude as the early Olympians did.” This announcement causes a murmur of “no ways” or “not gonna happens.” from some of the pledges.

John Paul seeks me out in the crowd of men and I slightly nod at him. And he sighs resigned to the fact that there’s no way out. “So, strip off and line up. Your Big Brother will hold your clothes and count your laps.”

 **John Paul**

I totally can’t believe this. It’s like my biggest recurring nightmare come true. I’m not a shy person, but this goes way beyond my comfort level. And I’ll be nude in front of Craig, which I haven’t really been yet. Sure, he’s had his hand on my cock, but I was wearing boxers covering up most of it. And touching is not seeing.

So, anyway… I walk over to Craig stripping off my clothes and handing them to him. I can see him trying to avert his eyes, but he’s doing a poor job of not looking, which makes me feel really good in a way.

The six of us strip down and stand waiting for Joe to signal our start. It’s almost time for the first class of the day to start and the quad is starting to fill up with students heading for breakfast or class.

“On your mark… get set… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand GO!” Joe shouts and the six of us take off for our laps. I try not to think about anything, I try to ignore the wolf whistles and catcalls of the assembled student body. I streak past a pack of girls who stare while my dick is flopping up and down as my bare feet pound the pavement. I’m not looking anywhere but straight ahead trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

I run past Craig and he gives me thumbs up with my clothes tucked under his arm on the completion of the first lap. I don’t care about the other pledges. This is all about self preservation now and retaining at least a little dignity. My feet are beating a steady pace and I know I’m flying. I can still hear the comments from the crowd as I fly past and more people have stopped to watch.

Second lap down and I’m still going strong. Another thumbs up from Craig. My feet are starting to hurt from the texture of the pathway, but I’ve got to keep it together. Going through the third lap is taking a lot out of me and I know there is more to come before I can get my clothes back. Talk about humiliation.

My third thumbs up from Craig and I don’t let up the pace at all. I’m way ahead of everyone else. I almost lap Tom, but I think he likes the admiration he’s getting from the crowd and has slowed to a jog in order to give the crowd a show as they admire the complete set of tattoos he has.

I round the fourth turn of the quad heading straight for Craig and a quick end to my embarrassment. Finally, after what seems like forever later, stop next to Craig panting and out of breath. He hand me my clothes and let’s me get dressed before offering his congratulations.

“Well done.” He says pounding me on the back. “You sure showed them out there.” He says proudly. I just grin at him unable to catch my breath.


	31. Chapter 31

**Craig**

I come back from my last class and settle all my books out on the bed. I need to get started on my reading for midterms next week. About a half hour later, Heath comes in and dramatically throws himself on his bed heaving a huge sigh to accent his mood.

“What’s the matter?” I ask timidly, not sure if I really want to know.

“Stupid boys.” He responds.

“What’s happened?” I try again.

“That cock is so sure of himself. Did you see him this morning?” He asks. I have no idea what he’s talking about.

“Who? I saw lots of people this morning.” I explain.

“Tom.” Heath spits the name out.

“Tom? This morning? In the quad?” I ask rapid fire.

“Yes, Craig, Tom, this morning, in the quad. What are we playing Clue?” He asks exasperated.

“Um… er, what about him?” I ask stumbling over my words.

“Did you see the way he was flaunting and flirting this morning, prancing around out there?” He asks disdainfully.

“Y-yeah, but what of it?” I ask.

“Oh, you wouldn’t understand.” He complains sadly.

“Try me.” I say.

“How would you feel if your boyfriend was out there flaunting himself for the whole world to see?” He asks bitterly

“My boyfriend was out there.” I respond.

“But he wasn’t a preening fool, was he?” He intones.

“What do you mean boyfriend? Are you and Spike getting it on?” I say feigning ignorance on the subject.

“Shit! No… I mean yes. Tom and I are dating. Okay, well we’re not exactly dating, more like screwing like bunnies, but, yeah, we’re together.” Heath says sighing dramatically. “Or were together.” He adds on.

“Oh.” I say.

“Just oh? No big Craig-like hissy fit.” He accuses.

“I do not do hissy fits.” I whine.

“Yes, you do, hunni.” He says.

“Fine. Sometimes I may overreact to things, but I think you might just be the champ in that department.” I agree.

“I… I…” Heath stutters.

“Oh my God, are you speechless? I didn’t think it was possible.” I say smiling.

“Yeah, well… so what if it was your boyfriend doing that? Don’t you think I have a right to be upset?” He asks earnestly.

“Did you talk to him about it?” I ask.

“Oh yeah, I asked just what he thought he was doing and he completely blew it off like it was no big deal. Like, running around campus nude is a normal thing for him. He’s such an arrogant ass sometimes.” Heath complains.

“Yeah, but you love him for it.” I say.

“Yeah, I do.” Heath says grinning.

~oOo~

 **John Paul**

I go back to my room after my last class and get greeted by a sight I wish I could erase from my memory.

Opening up the door, I walk in thinking everything is normal and I find Justin completely naked at his desk studying for exams.

“J-Justin!” I practically scream.

“What?” He answers looking at me confused.

I avert my eyes and walk to my bed, dropping off my bag. “Why don’t you have any clothes on?” I ask with my back towards him.

“Oh.” He answers and during the pause, I swear he’s checking to make sure he has no clothes on, like it’s escaped his attention that he’s fucking nude. “You know, I felt so liberated this morning when we were out running around. I was thinking…”

“There’s your problem.” I remark snarkily.

“Shut up, so I was thinking that maybe I could keep that feeling by being naked more often.” He says with a smile in his voice.

“Please put some clothes on.” I plead with him.

“Come on, John Paul. I’m not that ugly am I?” He whines insecurely.

“No, Justin, you’re so hot, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself around you.” I say deadpan.

“Wh-wh… you’re kidding, right?” He stutters.

“No, I’m not kidding.” I turn around and check him out, looking him up and down until he finally cracks.

“Fine, I’ll go put some clothes on. Stop looking at me like that.” He whinges.

~oOo~

Fucking hell, we get called to the house for the next task. I feel like I’m on a reality show, having to complete a task in order to get into the house. We pledges are assembled in the living room with the brothers gathered around as our audience. It’s basically a shot for shot drinking challenge and each pledge who drops out is ‘punished’.

Craig pulls me to the side before it commences.

“Drop out early.” He whispers to me.

“What? Why?” I ask perplexed.

“The punishment won’t be that bad. Just take a dive and I’ll make it worth your while.” He replies winking at me. “I’ll even help with the punishment tomorrow.” Well, how can I say no to that?

They sit us down at a table, Joe explains the contest. There will be rounds of shots and the pledges will each do a shot. Whoever drops out first will get the most severe punishment and so on until there is one pledge left who will not be punished at all.

I try to hang in there, but Craig’s words are reverberating around my head. The chorus of the brothers encouraging us to, “Drink, drink, drink!” is not enough to drown out Craig’s promise. So, after the fifth shot, I drop out of the contest to a recitation of “Pussy, pussy, pussy!”

I don’t care though as I leave the noise behind and head upstairs with Craig. Joe meted out my punishment of having to clean the bathrooms at the house tomorrow. Tough work that must be, but after cleaning up after five sisters, I don’t think there’s much these guys could throw at me that I haven’t seen worse at home.

Craig pushes me through the door of his room, locking it behind us. His lips cover mine instantly like he has to experience me urgently. Our tongues tangle together in a primitive dance as we feverishly tear each other’s clothes off. Craig pushes me down on the bed where I sprawl unceremoniously and Craig pounces on me.

He captures my lips again then sets a course of licking and nibbling down my neck, chest, stomach until he is face to face with my cock. I can feel him hesitate, and I’m about to pull him back up when he grasps my cock in his hand and gently kisses the tip causing me to moan my encouragement a little too loudly.

He shushes me then proceeds to lick around the head and sweeping his tongue down the length. I try to get him to go further by moving my hips, but he softly swats me and holds me down. At last he slips his lips over the head drawing my aching cock into his eager mouth. He takes the length in as far as he can then bobs up and down. I try to keep the noise down, but fuck this is good.

I can feel every nerve ending in my body light up and the pleasure becomes too much and I try to warn him, “I’m gonna… Craig, I’m gonna…” But he doesn’t move and I cum in his mouth.

He quickly releases my sated cock and gags and splutters swallowing hard and trying to clear his throat. Then moves up next to me where he moves in and snuggles into my side. I kiss him lightly on the lips then return the favor.


	32. Chapter 32

**John Paul**

This week has been complete crap. I’m tired, I’m degraded and a bit cranky as well as pissy, bitchy, moany and completely fed up. Let’s say morale is running a bit low around here. Justin and I are just hanging around our room waiting for the last task. But before we begin that let’s just review the past week.

There was the naked jog around the quad, the drinking contest where I was punished to clean the bathrooms in the house next day. Don’t get me started on that, but Craig did say he would help, let’s just say he was anything but helpful.

I’m scrubbing the toilets while Craig watches me from the doorway leaning up against the jamb.

“You know, you could help.” I chide him.

“I can’t let people see me helping you.” He explains.

“So, you’re just gonna stand there and stare?” I retort at the end of my rope and annoyed as hell.

“I was thinking about it.” He says flirtily.

“You said you’d help.” I complain.

“John Paul, I can’t help you, what if someone saw me?” He says stressing his point.

“You suck, you know that? Just screw off then.” I huff angrily at him.

“Fine.” He responds storming off down the hall feet stomping until I hear his bedroom door slam.

Yeah, that was fun, which led to the humiliation of the next task of being dressed up like a woman to perform a snippet from Little Women in the quad. That was a good time, sense the sarcasm yet? At least I got to be Jo.

I finally did apologize to Craig. The stress of Hell Week is definitely putting a lot of pressure on our relationship though. Hopefully, we’re strong enough to survive it. We’ve been at odds because of the complete disgrace I feel having to perform these tasks and how embarrassing it is to be humiliated in front of your boyfriend all the time. I’d think Spike was having the same problem, but he loves himself too much to let this bother him.

And then there’s the other part where Craig feels obliged to keep the secrets of the tasks from me thus leaving me to feel more ambushed by the brothers whenever we’re summoned up for the next task. The fighting and quibbling between us is really wearing me down on top of everything else. Argh!

Let’s move onto the sheer mortification of the karaoke contest at the Thursday night house party. Let’s just say I didn’t win and the rest of the pledges also had terrible voices, but I think Spike won just by the show he put on for the screaming masses, swiveling his hips and strutting along to the song.

Which leads us to: here we are just waiting for the final challenge before we are officially initiated into the Chi Phi Brotherhood.

 **Craig**

It’s been a long week. I didn’t think John Paul’s Hell Week would be this hard on us. We’re constantly arguing and short tempered. It’s got to be the stress, but if we can crack this quickly after one week, what can the future hold?

It’s finally the last undertaking of Hell Week and the pledges have been summoned to the house just past sunset.

We load up the cars at the house blindfolding the pledges before shoving them into the backseats. The whole house has shown up for the challenge with half of them heading over to Johnson Park in Piscataway and the other half with the pledges to Buccleugh Park in New Brunswick. We’re just west of the Route 18 Bridge just before the Landing Lane Bridge.

We stop the cars and everyone piles out. The Big Brothers lead their pledges through the underbrush to the bank of the river. I’m nervous about this. It’s highly dangerous, especially at night. And the water must be cold at this time of year. But these guys are strong and I know John Paul is more than capable of doing this.

We round up the pledges, pull off their blindfolds and Joe takes over with the explanation.

“Pledges, this is the last task you must accomplish before your initiation into the Chi Phi house.” He announces to the bewildered and dazed pledges. They stand nervously in the chilly October air observing their surroundings. “Your task is to swim across the Raritan in your undergarments. Your brothers will be on the other side to greet you and welcome you into the fold.”

John Paul catches my eye and I surreptitiously wink my support to him.

The pledges kick off their sneakers and other bits of clothing handing them off. They cautiously wade into the water. The current is not that strong today, but from the gasps, I imagine it’s uncomfortably cold. I see John Paul pull Justin off to the side and they head in with Justin leading the way.

 **John Paul**

Fuck, the water’s cold. I follow Justin in letting him set the pace and following behind to make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble out there. I can feel the current pushing us downstream as we set into the stroke. The river is not that wide, but the chill and the dark of night makes it seem downright interminable.

Justin sets a good pace. I can hear the brothers cheering from behind us, encouraging us until we are too far out. I can hear the other pledges splashing in front of me. I was the last one to enter the water bringing up the rear.

We swim further and further out. The lights from the cars on the highway are the only thing illuminating the river and those are too far away to make a dent in the blackness. I rely on my other senses to get an idea of where we are. I can vaguely see the light of the welcoming party on the other side. A flashlight sweeps over the water from time to time.

I plunge my arm over and over slicing through the murky water. My legs kick furiously behind me. I keep pace with Justin, but we both start to slow. My muscle fatigue and the chill of the water overwhelm me.

 **Craig**

Once the pledges are in the water, we head to the cars and cross the river to meet everyone else over on the other side. We race over to the bank of the Raritan just as Sean exits the water. His Big Brother, Pat rustles through the underbrush pulling him out and wrapping a towel around his exhausted form.

Tom exits the water second and Heath rushes over to him. Will is next greeted by his Big Brother. The suspense is killing us as Joe shines a flashlight over the water picking out the form of Rob as his Big Brother, Gil pulls him out of the water. The four pledges sit in the grass catching their breath. I can still hear splashing out on the river, but can’t see anyone no matter which way Joe shines the light.

Beaver and I are on tenterhooks waiting for our Little Brothers to appear. And then finally Justin’s head pops up out of the surface of the water. I wade in clothes and all pulling on his arm.

“Justin, where’s John Paul?!” I yell pulling him out of the water…


	33. Chapter 33

**Craig**

“I… I don’t know.” Justin gets out between breathless pants from his exertion. “He… was right behind me.”

“Shit!” I exclaim. I grab the flashlight from Joe and stumble into the water heading downstream through the muck and mud. I can feel the cold water seeping through my sneakers and jeans as I wade out to my knees struggling to slog through the water. I’m trying to move as quickly as I can. Branches snag at my clothes slowing me down. A thorn scratches my face opening a huge gash. But I can’t think about that now.

I sweep the flashlight over the water in shaky uneven arcs desperate for a sign, a glance, a glimmer of John Paul. Some of the other brothers join in the search and calls of “John Paul!” can be heard. I can hear the worried tone of my voice as I frantically search for him. My heart is beating a frenetic rhythm in my chest as I plod through the dark murky water.

After what seems like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, I catch a glimpse of a form lying in a small opening in the underbrush. It’s John Paul. I rush over to him dropping to my knees next to him. He’s conscious, but shivering and exhausted. I quickly shed my jacket throwing it around him. Then I pull him close to me.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.” I repeat mantra like against his temple as I cling to him.

“Craig.” He manages to croak out.

“I almost lost you.” I whisper to him.

“I’m here.” He responds.

“I was so scared.” I say hoarsely and then it lets go as all my fear and worry is unleashed and I end up sobbing out the terror and dread I’ve felt for the past few moments. “What if I lost you?” I weep into his neck.

“I’m okay. Cold and wet, but okay.” He reassures me. That’s what I love about him. No matter how bad off he is, he’s still trying to console me.

I pull back to look at him. His eyes are sparkling. He looks exhausted but beautiful.

“Can you get up?” I ask.

“I… I think so.” He responds.

We manage to get back on our feet and I call out to the brothers who are still searching to let them know he was found. Joe finds us first and helps us back to the group. I keep looking at John Paul to make sure he’s okay. And he gives me a weak smile every time he catches me watching him.

We pile back into the cars to head back to the house for the initiation ceremony, which all just seems like pomp and circumstance when all I want to do is hold onto John Paul and never let him go again.


	34. Chapter 34

**John Paul**

I’m tired as I’m led back to the car. I get squished in the backseat between Justin and Craig barely able to keep my eyes open. Craig keeps a firm grip on my hand as I drift in and out of sleep. It’s a short ride back over the bridge and then Craig startles me awake.

“We’re back.” He says quietly nudging me.

I get pulled out of the car and marched into the house. Just when I think the night is over, it’s really just beginning. And I’m too tired to complain.

It’s just like the first night. The common room is awash with the glow of candles. We pledges are lined up in front of the brothers and Joe steps up to greet us. He walks slowly up the line stopping to speak about each of us and our accomplishments over the pledge period.

“Flipper, you have proven over the last few weeks that you will work hard and accomplish your goals in order to prove your loyalty to the house.”

“Oberon, we almost lost you out there. Glad you’re safe. You have what it takes to be a true brother as you have proven time and again over the pledge period by looking after your brothers.”

“Spike, you have performed admirably in a number of our tasks. But you may want to work on your brotherly unity and teamwork.”

And on and on. As he was speaking, the brothers were pouring us all shots and passing out whiskey to the room. Finally, Joe’s little speech ends with, “Congratulations and welcome to Chi Phi, our new brothers. We welcome you to the brotherhood! Cheers!”

A chorus of “Cheers!” and “Saluds!” are heard echoing around the room as we all down our shots. I find myself being patted on the back and congratulated by the assembled brotherhood. I think everyone shakes my hand as I’m passed from brother to brother.

The champagne bottles are uncorked and the sticky sweet foam is showered all over us. It becomes a night of male bonding, cigars are passed around. Poker and other assorted games start to break out.

I feel a pull on my elbow diverting my attention from the crowd and Craig pulls me upstairs to his room. I take a seat on the bed completely worn out and exhausted. “I have something for you.” Craig says sitting next to me.

“Oh, Craig, I’m really not in the mood.” I say.

“Not that.” He says rolling his eyes at me. “Here.” He hands me a flat rectangular box. It’s sloppily wrapped, which makes it all the sweeter. “This is from your big brother.” He explains as I look over the gold wrapping paper. “Open it.” He encourages me.

I tear at the wrapping and pull the cover off the box, underneath a layer of tissue paper lies a wooden paddle. It’s engraved with the Chi Phi coat of arms and the letters. Underneath that are the words, “Fall ’09 Big Brother Craig ‘Romeo’ Dean” followed by “Lil’ Brother John Paul ‘Oberon’ McQueen” emblazoned across the width of the paddle. I look up at him.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.” I say then reach out and pull him close to me.

“W-wait.” He says, pushing back from me. “There’s more.”

“What?” I ask astonished. “This is more than enough.”

“No, no, I wanted to get you something from me.” He hastily explains.

“But isn’t this from you?” I ask thinking my tired mind is playing tricks on me.

“Well, yeah, but your boyfriend wanted to get you something too.” He says sheepishly as he hands me another wrapped box. This one is much smaller and square. I look at him questioningly. “Go on, open it.” He says again eagerly waiting for me.

I tear through the blue wrapping paper and fumble with the box, trying to open it. I somehow manage to get it open and a gorgeous watch with a silver band is nestled inside. The face is the Chi Phi coat of arms in blue and gold. Craig pulls it out of my hands, “There’s an inscription on the back.” He says gingerly taking the watch out of the box.

He flips it over to reveal Love Always CD & JPMQ etched into the silver backing of the watch. I look up at him, face split into a wide grin. “I love it.” I exclaim.

“I love you too.” He says, which makes my heart skip a beat, and he quickly turns away as soon as he realizes what he said.

“Wh-what?” I ask breathlessly.

“N-nothing.” He stammers seemingly embarrassed.

I shuffle into a position where I can see his face and he refuses to meet my eyes. “Let me say that again.” I start. “I love you.”

His face cracks into a smile. “Let me try my line again too. I love you too.” And then he throws himself into my arms and the watch falls to the side completely forgotten for the moment.


	35. Chapter 35

**Craig**

I wake up to find Heath hovering over me. “Ooh, you’re awake.” He greets me.

I scrub at my face rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. “Yeah?” I question, “What are you doing hanging over me?” I ask.

“Oh, just admiring how cute you two are together.” He comments. I look over at John Paul who is still slumbering beside me. He really can sleep though anything. Heath moves back to sit on his bed.

“Where’s Spike?” I ask leaning on my elbows when I raise myself up.

“He was being a dick, so I just got out of there.” He explains.

“I’m sorry.” I offer.

“It’s not your fault. He’s just cranky in the morning.” Heath says dismissively. “So…” Heath starts looking around like he’s trying to think of something and then blurts out, “You do the deed yet?” He asks eyebrows waggling and a knowing look in his eye.

“No!” I whisper shout embarrassed by his question. I get out of bed and move over to sit on Heath’s.

“Well, why not? He’s gorgeous, Sleeping Beauty over there.” He says gesturing to John Paul who is all snuggled into the covers, a completely relaxed look on his face. I smile remembering what he said last.

“He told me he loved me last night.” I say grinning like a fool.

“He did?” Heath practically squeals like a teenage girl.

“Yeah, well I said it first, but…” I begin to explain.

“Wait, you said it first?” He asks for clarification.

“Yeah.” I confirm.

“Oh Craig.” He exclaims as tears well up in his eyes. “My little boy is all grown up. I’m so proud.”

Rubbing the back of my neck, I look at Heath who is looking expectantly back at me.

“Spill.” He orders.

“So, now what do I do?” I ask.

He just looks at me confused. “About what?”

“You know… about the deed?” I whisper.

“What about it? You’ve done it before.” He says seeking more info.

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like I just jam it in there, is it?” I ask, which causes Heath to laugh.

“Well, you can’t really peanut butter it in there.” He says still laughing.

“What?” I look at him really puzzled now.

“Forget it, it’s an old joke.” He says waving his hand. “So… okay, you’ve been with girls before and sex is kind of like surgery, you know, you need to prep the area first before going in.”

“Ugh, yeah?” I respond part curious and part horrified.

“Well, you need some lube and some condoms.” He states.

“Okay.” I quickly agree.

“Then you need to slick up your fingers.” He goes on with step by step instructions.

“Oh my God, you want me to stick my fingers up there?” I ask appalled.

“Well, yeah, how else is it supposed to happen?” He asks perplexed.

“Ew… I don’t know, I just…” I say kind of weirded out by it all.

“Maybe you should be on the receiving end.” He suggests.

“What?!” I almost explode.

“Yeah, oh Bambi, you really are a babe in the woods. It’s time you learned about the prostate.” Heath states in a completely sympathetic voice.

“I know about the prostate.” I protest.

“But you’ve never experienced the prostate.” He continues.

“Experienced…” I begin.

“Yes, the wonders of the prostate.” Heath begins to lecture.

“Tell me about it.” I say. He grabs an anatomy book off his bookshelf and flips to a marked page. “Oh my God, you have the page marked.” I say surprised.

“Of course. I need something to keep me going.” He explains.

“Ew, why don’t you try internet porn like a normal person?” I complain.

“Shut up. I use this during class.” He enlightens me.

“Ugh. That’s more than I needed to know.” I whine.

“Anyway, so the prostate is this bundle of nerves located about here.” He explains pointing at the diagram. “And when something like a finger or a penis rubs against that spot, it’s like the best, most stimulating, roll your eyes into the back of your head, fireworks explode…”

“Okay, I get it!” I say cutting him off. John Paul starts to stir at this point, rubbing his eyes and stretching in my bed across from us.

John Paul opens his eyes and looks over at us. “Is the anatomy lesson over?” He asks, "It was just starting to get interesting."

Heath just looks at me and giggles. And I turn three shades of red.


	36. Chapter 36

**Craig**

“Oh, um… er… what?” Heath calls out.

John Paul and I exchange glances.

“I better go see what he wants.” Heath says standing suddenly and leaving the room to answer the call of his imaginary friend.

“Subtle.” John Paul says while smirking.

“John Paul…” I start.

“Come here.” He interrupts lifting the covers for me to get back into bed with him. I slide in next to him with my back pressed up against his chest and his arms instantly wrap around me.

“John Paul, how much of that did you hear?” I feel safe asking with my back to him.

“Enough of Heath’s little prostate lesson.” He chuckles deeply against my back. “You know, we don’t have to do all of that stuff if you don’t want to?” He says gently behind me. “We can do as little or as much as you want.”

“I know. But… but I love you and I want to do all of that stuff.” I say with a certainty that I wasn’t feeling before with Heath, but am definitely feeling while talking with John Paul.

His arms tighten around me. “I love you too… but I don’t want you to think that you have to.”

“I don’t. I promise. I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” I say then take a deep breath and change the subject. “So what do you want to do on your first day as a full fledged Chi Phi brother?”

“Ooh, nice segue.” He teases.

“I thought you’d enjoy it.” I joke back

“You know you can talk to me anytime.” He says seriously.

“I know. But I want to save that for another time. Today is about you.” He responds.

“Okay, wow, well… I’m not sure you’ll agree to it.” He says nervously.

“What? Not that…” I protest.

“No, not that… I want to drive your car.” He says in one breath.

“Really?” I ask.

“Yeah, that car is hot!” He says giddily.

“It’s just a car.” I protest.

“It’s not just a car. It’s an icon!” He gushes.

“Okay, it’s a red car.” I say not seeing the significance of a car.

“It’s an SVX for God’s sake. They don’t make ‘em like that anymore.” He exclaims.

“Okay, you can drive my car.” I agree.

“Really?” He asks incredulously.

“Yes, really. God, it’s just a car.” I state.

“You are so wrong about that.” He says letting me go. “I have got to go get ready, pick me up at the dorm in an hour.” He climbs over me to get out of bed, but leans in for a kiss before getting up.

 

So we make a day of it. John Paul has an ease behind the wheel that is amazing as he drives us out of the city and we explore the back roads of the county. My job as passenger is easy as I don my shades and let my driver take me wherever he chooses. The look on his face of pure enjoyment is something I will never forget as he takes us further from the hustle and bustle of college life.

I come crashing down from the high with a hard bump when he mentions our upcoming break for Thanksgiving and how excited he is to be going home to see his family.

“You’re going home for the whole holiday?” I ask him tentatively.

“Yeah, well I kind of have to. The dorms are closed for the holiday.” He explains.

“But that’s like five whole days.” I exclaim.

“I know. So?” He asks not really seeing the problem. We’d be separated for five days.

“So, what am I supposed to do?” I almost whine.

“I thought you’d be going home.” He says almost casually.

“I am, but just for Thanksgiving. I’m coming back on Friday.” I explain. “I can’t really stand being home for too long.”

“Oh.” He says disappointed finally seeing the problem.

“Yeah, oh.” I mock him more out of frustration than malice.

“Well, you can come to my house if you want, but you’d have to endure my mother and sisters.” He offers.

“Uh…” I begin unsure.

“They’re not as bad as I’ve made them seem… Well, that’s a total lie, they really are that bad.” He laughs.

“I could pick you up and we could go out somewhere.” I suggest.

“Yeah, you want to do that?” He checks to be sure.

“Yeah. Friday night we’ll go out.” I say determined. And if I get my way, you’ll be coming back here with me on Saturday, I add silently.


	37. Chapter 37

**John Paul**

Time completely flies by. I feel like I barely catch my breath running around finishing projects, studying for exams, working at the gym and fulfilling all the duties I’ve been assigned at the house.

I don’t know when it hits me that it’s Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving and that I’ll be going home for the first time since mom and Michaela dropped me off three months ago.

We had a big party at the house on Tuesday night and I have my train tickets booked to go home the next afternoon.

I haven’t even been home for 24 hours, yet Craig and I have texted each other over 100 times. This is crazy. I feel crazy. There is no way I’m going to make it to Sunday at home without Craig. I thought my family would keep me busy and they have, but it’s those moments when no one is demanding my attention and I’m left alone with my thoughts that I find completely unbearable.

My mind wanders into dangerous territory of brown hair and gentle eyes, soft spoken words that leave me with a silly grin on my face. We finished Thanksgiving dinner about an hour ago and most of the McQueen clan and their significant and/or insignificant others have gathered around the TV to watch the football game.

Jacqui is a die hard fan enjoying the violence. Carmel sits there to keep Calvin company, but her incessant questions about the rules are driving Jacqui insane and it’s quite the comedy act. I find myself wandering off and settling at the kitchen table with Tina. I can hear Jacqui in the other room threatening to kill Carmel if she asks one more question.

Tina gives me a long look, “You look tired.” She observes.

“Thanks, Teen.” I respond.

“How are classes going?” She prods.

“Everything’s fine. The work seemed to pile on a bit right before the break, but it’s all been handled.” I assure her.

“I heard you joined a fraternity.” She remarks.

“Yeah, my roommate and I did it together. It was… yeah… it’s a lot of fun.” I tell her trying not to smile too broadly.

Tina watches my expression. “I heard they make you do a lot of dangerous things in order to join.” She says.

“No, Teen, it was nothing like that.” I say. I would never betray the brotherhood and besides it wasn’t that dangerous.

“So now you have brothers too.” She comments.

“I guess you could say that.” I agree although my thoughts of Craig are not so brotherly.

My phone beeps with a new message and my heart skips as a beat as I quickly scroll through the simple message that means so much, ‘Miss u, C x’. A few simple letters and I am gone again. I give a goofy grin as Tina watches me, so I cough to change the expression on my face, “Excuse me.” I say and head up to my room.

Flopping down on my bed, my finger scrolls to his name and I press the green call button.

“Hey.” His voice greets me and I let it wash over me bathing me in the rich sexy tones.

“Hey.” I sigh back.

“What’s the matter?” He asks with concern tingeing his words.

“I miss you.” I tell him.

“I miss you too.” He answers.

“I didn’t think it would be so difficult.” I complain.

“Why? Didn’t you think you’d miss me?” He asks in a hurt tone.

“No! No, not that… I meant with all the crap that goes on around here, I didn’t think I’d have time to miss you.” I hastily explain.

“Oh, that really doesn’t make me feel any better.” He responds wryly.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I don’t know. It’s weird.” I say not really sure what I’m saying.

“Tell me what it is.” He says in that way that makes me feel safe, like I can tell him anything. I wish he was here now.

“I guess… I just feel like I don’t really belong here any more. Like I’ve been gone for almost three months, I come back and nothing’s changed. I could leave for another three months, come back and it’ll still be the same. Like it doesn’t matter if I’m here or not.” I explain.

“Oh.” He intones on the other end of the phone.

“Sorry, I’m just feeling sorry for myself. It’s like being in a different dimension and I just want to get back to my life. I want to get back to you.” I say.

“John Paul…” He tries to placate me.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” I cut him off.

“Yeah, me too.” He agrees.

I hear Michaela calling me for dessert.

“Listen, Craig, I’ve gotta go. I love you.” I say quickly into the phone.

“Love you too.” He responds.

“Bye.”

“Yeah, bye.”

I wearily pull myself off the bed and plod towards the door. This weekend is going to feel like forever. I make it to the bottom of the steps when my phone beeps… another message from Craig, ‘I want to get back to you too, C xx’ which lights up my face in another smile.


	38. Chapter 38

**Craig**

I pull up in front of the house and watch as John Paul comes running out. He jumps in the passenger seat and yells, "GO! GO!" I turn my head and see a pack of women come tumbling out the door. I slam the car into gear. "Take a left at the corner." He directs as he looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is following us. I fly around the corner squealing the tires. John Paul sinks into his seat sighing in relief.

"Hey." He says turning towards me chuckling a bit.

"What the hell was that all about?" I ask perplexed.

"I was lucky to get out of there alive." He responds leaning into me and placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

He directs me to the local theater where we buy tickets to some second rate film where we’re sure to have some privacy and the theater is guaranteed to not be crowded.

 **John Paul**

We slip into the back row and chat until the lights go down. The previews start and I feel Craig’s hand wandering up my thigh. I turn and catch his eye and he just gives me a flirty wink. I chastise him huskily, “The previews are still on.”

“So stop me.” He whispers dangerously back to me, his hand dangerously close to my burgeoning erection. “Anytime you want… Stop me.”

I draw a breath and notice that the theater is nearly empty for a Friday night. His other hand comes up and strokes the back of my neck. It’s so sensuous, I feel like purring. It’s the most exquisite feeling. I can’t stand being so close to him. I know I can’t control myself. I turn suddenly towards him and capture his lips in a kiss. He immediately opens up and invites me in. A moan issues from one of us, I’m not even sure which one. I’ve missed him more than I care to realize.

He grips the back of my neck as we make out in the theater like a couple of teenagers. Wait, we are teenagers, so this is perfectly normal.

My cock twitches and I harden as I shift in my seat. He brings his hand to my hard dick and rubs over the aching bulge in my jeans. My hands make their way to his lap where he starts bucking up into my hand quietly moaning into my mouth.

We’re trying to be quiet, but the feeling is so overwhelming with the friction his hand is creating. Needing to breathe, I break off the kiss and press my face into his shoulder and soon enough I shudder and gasp as the building pressure releases and I cum hard in my jeans causing a sticky mess.

My few more well placed strokes and Craig follows right behind me gasping and panting in my ear.

“Come back with me tomorrow.” He whispers pleading.

“But… my mom is expecting me to stay until Sunday.” I try to explain, but feel my resolve fading fast.

“Please… I need you.” He pleads knocking down my barriers.

My excuses crumble and I nod my response. “Okay.” I finally manage to get out causing him to flash me a beatific smile.

 

 **Craig**

I pick John Paul up early Saturday morning. I don’t know what he managed to tell his mother, but whatever it was, it worked.

I’ve got something special planned for tonight, I just hope he likes it. The ride back to school goes swiftly as we chat about mundane things.

Rolling up to the ivy covered building I can’t help but get a grin on my face. I hate being at my mom’s when this is home to me. The place looks pretty deserted as we pull into the lot behind the house. There are only two other cars in the lot. We grab our bags out of the car and traipse up the stone steps. I take out my key and unlock the door, as soon as it swings open, John Paul pushes me through placing his hands on my hips. We stumble into the living room where a couple of the older brothers are playing video games.

“Ooh… uh…” I manage to stutter as John Paul withdraws his hands from my hips.

Beaver eyes us up and down quickly, but Joe’s eyes are glued to the screen.

“Romeo… what’s up, man? Obi, you’re both back early.” Beaver questions us as a greeting.

“Hey,” I manage to say. “Not much. Just needed to get out of that house.”

“Hey.” John Paul replies. “I realized I left my books here that I needed for a project I have due soon.” He fluffs his way through his explanation.

“Well, pull up a seat.” Joe offers. “We’ll throw some Madden ’09 in and get a tournament started.”

“Oh… um.” I stammer catching John Paul’s eye.

“Sure.” He interjects. “We’ll just put our stuff upstairs.”

I trudge up the stairs not liking the way this is going and once we’re in the safety of my room, I round on him. “What’d ya go and do that for?” I accuse.

“I didn’t want them to get suspicious.” He explains.

“And your hand on my ass wasn’t enough?” I snarkily throw at him

“We’ll play for a bit and then make our excuses that we’re tired from the long drive.” He says.

 

After what feels like an eternity of touchdowns and field goals, some pizza and beer later, we finally manage to escape the brothers and race each other up the stairs to my room.

We slip through the door and I lock it securely behind us. John Paul launches himself at me pushing me onto the bed and straddling my lap. His lips encase mine and our tongues duel. I feel like his hands are every where, under my shirt, in my hair, caressing my cheek. He manages to pull my shirt off as I tug at his and finally tear it off.

I grab his ass and flip him onto his back as I lie between his legs. He pants out drawing a deep breath as I nuzzle his neck while his fingers scratch down my back causing a shiver to pass through me.

“Jeans.” I whisper in his ear.

“Huh?” John Paul dreamily responds.

“Remove jeans.” I order as I reach for the button and zip.

“Oh.” He says as I roll off him and divest myself swiftly of my jeans and boxers as he does the same.

John Paul lies back in the same position and my gaze lingers as it sweeps over each contour, savoring the curve of his muscles and the breathtaking beauty of his hard cock jutting out of its nest of curls waiting for me.

I lie between his legs kissing my way down his body until I reach his cock, which I bypass and take my time to suck on his balls and lick around leaving him gasping and writhing. I finally lick my way up John Paul’s hardened shaft circling the head with my tongue before finally taking his length into my mouth. The suddenness of my movement causes John Paul to practically sit up when he pulls his hips down as he sucks in a hissing breath in between clenched teeth.

I continue to speed up little by little using my hand to stroke where my mouth can’t reach. John Paul thrashes his head back and forth groaning out his pleasure until I feel the tightening and his cock throbs in my mouth spewing his seed deep into the back of my throat. I swallow it down and release his cock and it slaps wetly against his belly.

I crawl up his body as he lies there panting. “Craig… I … that was…” He stammers.

I just grin at him. All it took was a blow job to render John Paul speechless.

 

We lie in silence for a few minutes while John Paul catches his breath.

Finally, he turns to me, “Wow.” He breathes, which makes me smile. He reaches down and grasps my still aching cock giving it a quick stroke. “So what are we going to do with this?” He asks as all coherent thought leaves my head. His hand does things to me that make it impossible to think clearly. “Do you have lube?” He quietly intones in my ear and I eagerly nod my head motioning vaguely to the bedside table.

He leans over me fumbling around in the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. John Paul finally let’s go of my cock and flips open the lube. He turns my hand over and drizzles the oil over my fingers, closes the bottle and flips it onto the table. I just stare at my hand not quite knowing what to do.

John Paul pulls me back between his legs as he pulls his knees up and flattens his feet onto the bed. I finally figure out what he wants me to do as I circle my finger at his entrance. I slip my fingertip in feeling the muscle as it tenses and then relaxes around the intrusion. Gaining some confidence I push in farther then pull out, in and out, feeling him loosen up. John Paul takes steadying breaths as he lays bare before me. And I am stunned at the trust he has placed in me.

I finally add a second and a third finger twisting and scissoring inside his body when a sharp gasp and moan distract me and I still my hand. “Don’t stop.” He pleads. “Right there.” He directs as I brush past his prostate again. “Put the condom on.” He commands. “I’m ready.”

Like an idiot I fumble with the foil packet with my lubed up fingers. So John Paul takes it from me and rips it open hurriedly rolling the condom on and oiling it up with the bottle that is just within reach. He pulls his legs up and I line myself up finally sliding home. I lean over John Paul and kiss him with all that I have.

I slowly thrust in and out savoring the velvety heat and tightness of his body. He adjusts the angle so I hit his prostate, which causes him to gasp, then moan, each thrust bringing out a cry of “Yeah!” “Oh yeah!” “Right there!” “So good!”

He’s making so much noise, which really spurs me on, and I just hope the other brothers are still three floors away. I speed up on his commands of harder and faster until I feel the rush of my orgasm as I tighten up and lose the rhythm. “Oh Craig… so good.” John Paul pants out spilling his seed between us and I come with a shout of “John.” My cock throbbing and pulsing out the contents into the condom. I slump down on his chest boneless and sated. Who knew sex could feel so good? John Paul’s arms encircle my back and he holds me close until we both catch our breath.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end... so find your favorite part/character and let me know... soon. xx

**John Paul**

I slowly stir and stretch my aching muscles. Craig is curled up next to me and I try not to disturb him as I work out the kinks in my legs and neck. I wince at the burning pain in my ass, but smile at what caused the pain to begin with. I open my eyes with the intention to see my loving boyfriend and am met with a pair of green eyes staring at me.

“Shit.” I hiss sitting up straight in bed.

“Hmm.” Craig murmurs next to me.

“John Paul.” Heath squeaks when he’s startled that I’m staring at him.

“Heath.” I answer voice low.

“Um…” He starts losing his words.

“Is that all it took to get him to shut up?” Craig intones without even opening his eyes.

“I guess so.” I answer. “Look at him. He’s speechless.”

Craig cracks an eye open to see Heath gaping at us and it causes us to break into fits of giggles.

“I… I… John Paul, you never wake up first.” Heath complains like I broke the rules of his game.

I lie back down and nestle under the covers again, the initial shock wearing off. Craig curls into my body wrapping his arms around me and stroking up and down my leg.

“If you’re done staring, would you lock the door behind you on the way out?” Craig asks then adds a “Please.” On the end.

“I… you… the two of you…” Heath still stammers on.

“Unless you want a live show,” Craig continues smirking at him.

“Uh… so who was the top?” Heath asks leering at us.

“Heath!” Craig responds exasperated.

“I get it. I get it.” Heath answers closing the door behind him.

“That was mean.” I say to my boyfriend.

“I know, but it’s the only way to deal with him.” He responds with a wink.

 

 

“I don’t get it.” I say.

“What don’t you get?” Heath asks.

“Why does he stay with Brian? He’s such an asshole.” I ask for what seems the hundredth time since Heath opened the boxset he just recently acquired.

“I know, but that’s what makes him so sexy.” Heath responds nudging me as we lounge on his bed watching season three of Queer as Folk.

“Get out. Being treated like shit is supposed to be a turn on?” I ask.

“For some people.” Heath shrugs.

“Like you?” I can’t help but ask.

“No! Spike doesn’t treat me like shit. He’s actually quite thoughtful when he’s not being an arrogant prick.” He awkwardly defends his boyfriend.

“Really?” I ask incredulously.

“Yeah. Arrogant asshole is just the face he puts on for the world. When it’s just the two of us, he’s quite romantic and sweet.” Heath gushes.

“I don’t believe that.” I say questioning Spike’s ability at any type of emotion.

“It’s totally true.” He says then after a beat, “What about Craig?”

“What about him? Craig is Craig. He’s the boy next door everyone loves. A little goofy and geeky, but too hot for his own good and he’d never believe you if you told him that.” I say summing up my boyfriend.

“I know. And I’ve told him plenty of times.” Heath responds.

“Yeah?” I ask surprised.

“Yeah. He’s never believed me.” Heath complains.

Just then the door opens and Craig sweeps through chucking his backpack on his bed then surveys the scene in front of him.

“What’s going on here?” He asks with a tinge of surprise and something else lying underneath.

“Hey.” I say standing up to greet him with a kiss then he suddenly turns his cheek to me. He’s staring intently at Heath.

“We were just watching a DVD.” Heath quickly explains reading far more into Craig’s mood than I can.

“Well don’t let me stop you.” He snarks at us as he turns to leave the room.

“Craig, wait.” I say grabbing his arm.

“What, John Paul?” He says icily.

“I don’t want you to go.” I plead pulling on his arm. “Join us.”

“And make your twosome into a threesome. I don’t think so.” He says clearly angry with maybe a tinge of hurt underneath.

“We were just watching a DVD. Nothing else.” I say.

“Come on, Craig.” Heath tries.

“I expected more of you.” He spits at Heath.

“We weren’t doing anything.” Heath defends.

“Fine.” He concedes and sits down between us. Heath clicks play and suddenly Craig is all 20 questions about who is who and who is fucking who and what’s been going on so far. So we spend the next hour playing storyline catch up and Craig seems to release the anger and dare I say jealousy that fueled his earlier reaction.

Once I realize that he was jealous, I can’t help the little bubble of love that wells up in me and bursts into a warm tingly feeling that he really cares about me and that I return the feeling intensely.


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later...

**Craig**

I walk up the steps into the two story house we’ve been renting since I graduated last May. I hear the raised voices arguing again before I can even get my key in the lock.

Four years and it’s still the same fight. I smile to myself and groan inwardly as I know I’m going to be thrust into the middle of it again.

I walk into the living room where Spike is seated comfortably on the couch and Heath stands with his hands on his hips. It’s always the same scene with these two.

“You are a total show off.” Heath shouts at Spike.

“So… if you’ve got it, you might as well flaunt it.” Spike retorts confidence oozing from every pore.

“You were practically throwing yourself at them.” Heath heatedly replies.

“Come on, it’s been four years, get over it already.” Spike intones.

“You were totally showing off.” Heath complains loudly throwing his hands in the air.

“Yeah, but I looked good.” Spike cockily replies.

“Craig?” Heath whines finally noticing that I’ve entered the room and wanting me to back him up.

“You’re an arrogant idiot.” I tell Spike. “And you’re a drama queen.” I say turning to Heath.

“It’s not arrogant when it’s the truth.” Spike replies.

“And duh, of course I’m a drama queen. Have you met me?” Heath asks.

I just roll my eyes at both of them and head into the kitchen for a drink where I can hear them continue to argue behind me. They’ll be at it like rabbits in about 20 minutes.

I hear John Paul come through the door a few minutes later. He drops his bag in the hall and makes his way through the argument unscathed before slumping into the chair next to mine at the table.

“Rough day, dear?” I jokingly ask him. He leans in and kisses me quickly.

“The worst.” He responds. “Jeremy threw up on my shoes and I’ve been walking around smelling like puke all day.” I watch as he closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

“Here, have a drink. You just need some TLC.” I say getting up to rub the back of his neck.

“How long have they been at it?” He asks gesturing towards the living room.

“I don’t know. They were at it when I got home, I figure they’ve got about five more minutes before they head up to bed.” I explain. John Paul relaxes into my touch. “Four years later and still the same fight.” I say chuckling.

“You’d think they’d move on.” John Paul says.

“I think it’s just an excuse to have makeup sex.” I say.

John Paul’s eyes fly open and he stares up at me. “Please don’t say that.”

“Why?”

“Remember the pillow incident?” He asks a grin beginning to form on his face.

“Ew, why did you have to remind me?”

“You should have seen your face.”

“Ugh.” I shudder, “That was disgusting. I had to start locking my pillow in the cabinet.”

“And Heath kept asking where your pillow was all the time.” John Paul says laughing uproariously now.

I remember back to that night. I wanted John Paul to make love to me, enter me. I wanted to find out what the whole prostate thing was all about…

 _We kissed for what felt like forever, my lips were bruised, our tongues entwined over and over again. My cock was hard and aching for his touch. When he reached for Heath’s pillow to put under my ass…_

 _“What are you doing?” I asked suddenly shaken out of my anticipatory haze._

 _“It’s for leverage so you’ll be more comfortable.” John Paul explained._

 _“We can’t do that on Heath’s pillow.” I hissed at him completely shocked._

 _John Paul just looked at me like I was an idiot. “Whose pillow do you think Spike and Heath use?” He asked me._

 _“Ew!” I responded and pulled my pillow out from under my head. “You sure do know how to kill a mood.” I blamed him._

 _“Don’t worry. I’ll make you forget all about it.” John Paul promised dropping the pillow and leaning over me again._

 _“Okay, but then we’re burning this pillow and going out to buy two new ones.” I responded._

 _“Deal.” He responded and then proceeded to find my prostate over and over and over and over._

That night solidified everything about us. It brought us closer together as both friends and lovers. I mean to stop in the middle and have a conversation about pillows and then pull off some of the most mind blowing orgasms ever just spells forever to me. Either that or I just enjoy the orgasms.

So, here we are four years later. John Paul is currently in his last semester, graduation looms not too far in the future. I secured myself a job in the marketing department of Johnson and Johnson shortly after I graduated.

Heath has been going to UMDNJ medical school. He and Spike have been going strong for the past four years too. Heath, ironically has been leaning more towards gynecology and obstetrics or maybe even pediatrics. I think John Paul’s school intern stories are influencing him just a bit.

And back to me, I think John Paul has been influencing me too. Johnson and Johnson has me marketing their children’s products like shampoo and soap. John Paul’s unique insight into children’s minds definitely has been helping me at work. It’s rare when I don’t run an idea past him.

Which brings me to the last two members of our strange little family, Hannah and Justin. They’re getting ready to graduate soon too. I don’t know how Hannah manages to live with five men or boys as she usually calls us, but she keeps us in our place.

“Shall we?” John Paul asks pulling me out of my reverie.

I rise from the table and start pulling out the pots and pans. John Paul grabs the ingredients from the pantry and we set about getting dinner ready for the household. A simple pasta Bolognese with a side salad and some garlic bread.

I stir the boiling pasta and John Paul sets the table. The wafting aroma from the baking garlic bread brings the other denizens of the house to the kitchen and soon everyone is talking and laughing around the table. Justin and Hannah open some wine. Plates are piled high with food. Salad dressing is passed around and we are ready to eat.

I know that this future isn’t what I pictured when I was growing up, but I wouldn’t have changed any of it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cry... there is a Greek Life sequel that I may post next week if anyone is interested.


End file.
